Compassion from a Malfoy?
by tough-chic
Summary: Bad title!! Hermione and Draco are in their 7th yr Hermione refuses to tell anyone about her summer but a certain slytherin eaves drops on hermione when she's crying and reminding herself about what happened.wut does this slytherin think?
1. Default Chapter

Compassion from a Malfoy?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mom? Mommy? What? What are you doing to her? Stop!!!"  
  
The 17-year-old girl ran up to her mother in hopes that she still is alive.but alas.The young girl feels no pulse, nor breath.  
  
" Mommy!!!! Noooooooooooooo!!!"  
  
" Why? Why did you do this to her? I thought you loved her!"  
  
" You're mother was a bitch! All she ever did was nag, nag, and nag. You weren't even suppose to be alive! You were nothing but an accident! A MISTAKE! Ahh fuck now what am I suppose to do with you? Ah yes.now I know. Since your mother never had the time to please my needs you'll have to do for now."  
  
" No please! Please stop!"  
  
End of flash back  
  
Hermione got up the next morning at 7 am. It was the first day back to hogwarts. and she had no doubtly had made head girl.  
  
The young woman had changed since she was a child. She has grown into a beautiful, witty teenager. She now carried the same wonderful characteristics as her mother had when she was younger. Instead of her big bushy hair, her mom and her had straightened it allowing it to flow down her back elegantly, and she now had the curves of a super model. If you were to compare a picture of her and her mother you would think that they were twins.but now her mother was gone.  
  
With that thought, Hermione ran down to the dining room to see if her mother still laid there.but it was too late.her father has already disposed of the body.  
  
The young girl ran back upstairs to take a cold shower. Once she had finished she went to her room to change. She herself had also noticed that she had developed not only physically but also her personality.though her personality wasn't with much attitude. After deciding what to wear she walked out of her room wearing a black tank top, and a denim skirt. with her trunk in hand she made her way down the stairs.  
  
" Hermione will you hurry up you ass! I don't have all day you stupid bitch!"  
  
The cold heartless voice of her father had sent chills down her spine. Hermione had decided not to eat breakfast that morning in fear of what her father might do to her. But the choice she had made was oh so very wrong. Hermione had sat herself in the living space just waiting until her father would tell her to put her things' in the car. But when her father had entered the living space he was filled with anger and disgust, BUT also with a very hot pan in his hand.  
  
" I HAD MADE BREAKFAST AND YOU JUST DECIDE TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING.THAN FIND STARVE TO DEATH YOU FILTHY BITCH!"  
  
He then threw the blazing pan at her, and since she didn't have THAT fast reflexes she just turned around so that the pan had burned her back. She let out a scream of pain. But her father again still didn't care. She could hear her father laughing at how much pain she was feeling.  
  
Then she felt herself being lifted by the hair. Her father mercilessly began to beat her. He began to punch her and kick her and it had continued for 2 hours. After her father had finished his entertainment, she gathered up all her energy and headed towards the washroom.  
  
'Why is he doing this to me? Why did he do that to mom? Did he always feel like this? God I feel so dirty, and alone.' Tears began to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Within 5 min she cleaned off the blood and covered her bruises as best as she could. Her father had called upon her to get to the car ASAP if she still wanted to go to Hogwarts. On her way to Kings cross.she tried her best to hold in the tears. Once they arrived, once Hermione opened the door her father pushed her out. Trying her best to not cry she made her way to platform 9 ¾. She entered the train, and sat in an empty compartment. She decided not to tell her friends about anything, and she decided not to sit with them this time.  
  
She felt the train jerk then she knew that the train was on its way to hogwarts. For the whole train ride, instead of reading her books as she usually had done, she just stared out the window, and thought about the happenings that had occurred. She wasn't leaning on her back in fear of how bad the burn her father gave her was. But then her thoughts were disturbed when she heard the compartment door opened.but she still hadn't bothered to see who it was. Then a voice spoke up.a very deep voice, and then she immediately knew who it was.  
  
" Well, well, well, if it isn't the filthy little mudblood. what happened to your boyfriends? Did they dump you once they found out that you really are a filthy little mudblood?"  
  
' Hmmm who's this.whoa! Is that Granger? But wait where are Potty and Weasel?'  
  
No reply came. she continued her gaze out the window. He decided to sit in the chair in front of her.  
  
' What? Why isn't she replying to any of my insults?'  
  
" What's wrong Granger? Cat's got you tongue?"  
  
Still nothing came from her. Draco then took the time to examine her.she had grown up a lot. When he was eyeing her from head to toe, he noticed some faint bruises and cuts on her legs, and legs. When he looked at her neck he noticed a really large bluish, purplish bruise. And when he looked at her face he acknowledged a cut on her cheek that seemed to be covered by make up or something.  
  
' What on earth happened to her?' he thought as he looked down to the floor. Then when he raised his head up to see her face once again, he noticed a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
'Is Granger crying? Well that's a first. She's probably thinking about how she can't have me.hahaha that's it.'  
  
"What are you contemplating about Granger?"  
  
Hermione had finally turned her head to face him.  
  
" It's nothing of your concern." She replied dryly.  
  
" Oh come now, it must be interesting if you don't want to tell me."  
  
" All YOU really need to know is that I am NOT thinking about you, like you think." She replied menacingly.  
  
Draco gave her a puzzled look And Hermione returned to her somewhat calm, and depressed state.  
  
" Your grin gave it away. I can't read your mind or anything. But now if you please, would you kindly leave? I'd rather be alone at the moment."  
  
' What's with her?'  
  
"Actually no.I'd prefer to stay here if you don't mind."  
  
Hermione was beginning to get emotional because flashbacks were starting to enter her mind. And she was on the verge of tears.  
  
" If you stay then I will go" With that she got up ready to leave but then.  
  
" Well wherever you go I'll go too!" He said like a little annoying boy.  
  
Hermione decided to stay since she was to weak, and tired to argue or to do anything at all, so she just ignored him and sat back down. She took out her laptop and turned it on. (A/N I know I didn't mention her bringing a laptop or anything but I just had to include it, you'll understand later.)  
  
Draco gave her a puzzled look once again. Hermione noted this quickly, though she knew that if she were to open her mouth tears will also b streaking her face, so she just decided to write on paper to tell him what it is. After writing it on a piece of muggle paper she handed it to him.  
  
" What's this Granger? A love letter?"  
  
Hermione just continued with her work on her laptop. (She was just chatting on MSN Messenger with some of her muggle friends)  
  
Draco began to unfold the letter.  
  
No this is not a love letter. I know you are probably wondering the little contraption I have placed on my lap and I decided to let you know in a note because I'd rather not talk. So anyways.it is a "Laptop" muggles use it to do their work, or just to have fun by playing games and such.  
  
Time had passed and they arrived at Hogwarts. Coming out of the train she was greeted by her friends. (A/N she left Draco there)  
  
" Hey 'Mione! We didn't see you on the train! We got worried!" Ron said  
  
" Oh it was just that.There was a meeting for Head Girl and Boy" She lied  
  
" CONGRATULATIONS" Harry, Ginny, and Ron said simultaneously.  
  
The feast.  
  
The sorting hat had gone by fast, and now it was the feast. As usual Ron was chopping down all the food, while Harry and Ginny were laughing. Hermione on the other hand had her mind up in space. She didn't eat much though. After the feast Dumbledore led Hermione and Draco to their common room.  
  
They arrived at a painting of an Asian Fairy.  
  
" Password" the little fairy said  
  
" New Love" Dumbledore said.  
  
As they entered into their common room, their mouths were hanging in awe.  
  
" Alright then.here is your common room, you will be holding prefect meetings, and such here. Your dormitories are up those stairs.and your bathroom connects to both your rooms. I believe that is all. If you have any questions come and see me tomorrow."  
  
After Dumbledore left, the two of them went up the stairs and went inside they're own respected dorms.  
  
Once Hermione entered her room she immediately was filled with happiness. Her walls were of the Gryffindor colours, and she had a shelves, and shelves of books. She dropped her trunk, and opened it, and magically put her things away. Then she made her way to her bed..it was a King Size bed with four posters.and the sheets were of silk. Then across from her bed there was a desk for her to do her homework. After taking in everything she decided to head down to her common room and read a Hogwarts History, and drink some coffee. (A/N They had a kitchen) 


	2. Unexpected News

It was 9 pm when Hermione began reading her book. To Hermione time went very slow that night. After finishing around 10 pages of the book, she closed the book and sighed. Images from the night before came flooding in her mind.  
  
" Why.why? I just don't get it," she mumbled to herself.  
  
She laid her book onto the coffee table, and got up and sat in front of the fireplace where comforting warm flames lay. She curled herself into a ball and began to sob lightly. Around 20 minutes had passed, and she continued to sob. Then she heard a door creek, and immediately wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
She felt a body overshadowing her. Obviously she knew it was none other than Malfoy.  
  
' Why can't he just leave me alone?'  
  
" Well, well, well, what's the matter with you Granger? Feeling lonely now, since you don't have your to little boyfriends Potty and Weasel?"  
  
Once again Hermione decided not to reply to his so called Iinsults. Hermione began to think to herself.  
  
' This is my 7th year, my last year in Hogwarts.I should be enjoying myself, but I just can't! With that stupid father of mine, and now living with the enemy.I mean how can I? Hmmm. You know what! From now on I'll just keep my mouth shut. I won't bother talking to anyone unless they start talking to me.. POLITELY! This year is going to be a long one. one that I really think that I will not enjoy.'  
  
During her time of pondering, Draco was calling upon her to answer.  
  
" GRANGER!!!"  
  
"GRANGER!!!"  
  
"GRANGER ANSWER ME YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!!!!!"  
  
Hermione no longer cared for that word, frankly she stopped caring about everything, well everything BUT schoolwork. She vowed to herself that she will always keep up her grades to a very HIGH average.  
  
Hermione finally figured out that Malfoy was calling on her.She let out a long sigh, but continued her gaze upon the fire then replied.  
  
"Yes? What is it you want?"  
  
' Wait a minute.what did I want from her? Oh well I'll just continue to insult her.yeah that's it.she must be really hurt when I call her mudblood.hahaha Well that's what she is.'  
  
" Well I DID want to know why you weren't saying any of your pathetic comebacks to me? What happened Granger? You lose all your brain cells? Or did your parents finally tell you that they were disgusted with you"  
  
' Stupid, stupid, stupid! Lose all your brain cells? What kind of insult is that? Note to self: Make more witty comebacks AND insults'  
  
Once the last line hit her, she began to relive the horrible thing her father had done to her. She let out another sigh, then she finally looked up to see his face. She looked straight into his icy blue grey eyes and said,  
  
"Insult me all you like Malfoy because I don't give a damn about what the hell you have to say to me!"  
  
She was on the verge of crying her eyes out.  
  
Draco looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
' How dare she talk to a Malfoy that way! I swear if this room wasn't charmed with a.. wait a minute.'  
  
A single tear had escaped from Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. But she quickly wiped it away.  
  
Malfoy took the time to examine Hermione once again.  
  
' Her hair is so beautiful and soft looking. The way is flows down her back.it looks.looks so elegant. And her body.damn.she grew up! Wait what am I saying? This is a mudblood you're talking about! Snap out of it Malfoy! But when I look into her chocolate brown eyes.I get lost in the warmth.'  
  
' Why do I keep remembering what happened? Why? I wish I could just forget! But I miss mom so much. I don't get it, I hate my father.I could care less about him! Stupid git'  
  
Hermione couldn't take the company of Malfoy any longer. Her heart was filled with to much pain and she wanted to just cry her eyes out. She looked at the clock that was on the shelf which was above the fireplace. It was 11 pm, Hermione got up and was about to head to her room, but found that she couldn't go furthur. Someone was holding her back.and it was Draco.  
  
" Let go of me now!" She screamed, with tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to mourn.she needed to! It had only been a night since her mother's death.  
  
' Why is she crying? I'm not even holding her arm that tight! Wow.she must really be weak. But I really don't think she's crying because of this..'  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermoine finally got her arm out of his grasp and ran to her room. She ran and jumped onto her king size bed and began to cry. She muttered a locking spell on her door so that Draco couldn't enter. But what she forgot about was the bathroom door.  
  
Draco shrugged it off and went to his room.  
  
Hermione lay there on her bed still crying, while reminiscing all the good times her and her family had when she was younger.reminiscing all the wonderful time she spent with her mother. How she missed her so.  
  
'"Mommy!! Why'd you have to leave me!!! Why! Why!" she screamed in her room.  
  
Draco was also laying on his bed, and thinking about what just happened until his thoughts were disturbed by someone screaming. He ran to Hermione's room knowing it was her that screamed.  
  
Banging on the door.  
  
" Granger! Granger! Are you okay? What's with all the screaming?"  
  
He kept repeating himself for half an hour, then finally gave up. He went back to his room, then once his head hit the soft feather pillow, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
uDraco's Dream./u  
  
I He saw a family of three.possibly muggles. There was a girl that looked like she was the same age as himself. Then he saw a middle aged woman lying on the floor while being brutally beaten by, what he's guessing the husband of the wife, and the father of the girl.  
  
"Mom? Mommy? What? What are you doing to her? Stop!!!" the teenaged girl cried out!  
  
The 17-year-old girl ran up to her mother in hopes that she still is alive.but alas.The young girl feels no pulse, nor breath.  
  
" Mommy!!!! Noooooooooooooo!!!"  
  
" Why? Why did you do this to her? I thought you loved her!"  
  
" You're mother was a bitch.a SLUT! All she ever did was nag, nag, and nag. You weren't even suppose to be alive! You were nothing but an accident! A MISTAKE! And for all I know you aren't even mine! Ahh fuck now what am I suppose to do with you? Ah yes.now I know. Since your mother never had the time to please my needs you'll have to do for now."  
  
" No please! Please stop!"/I  
  
Draco awoke from his sleep.  
  
' What the fuck? Who the hell were those people?'  
  
He decided to shake it off and went back to sleep. But what he didn't know was that someone was having the same dream as him.who else other than Hermione Granger.  
  
Well the next day was an average school day. They received their schedules, and went to their classes.  
  
The week went by fast. And Hermione hadn't spoken to anyone since the incident with Malfoy. She was still hurt from her mother's death.  
  
It was Friday night. The feast had just ended and some the students were making their way back to their common rooms, others were making their way onto school grounds to get some fresh air.  
  
Hermoine was making her way out the door until she was stopped by her 2 best friends.  
  
" Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked worriedly.  
  
" Yeah Mione, you haven't seemed like yourself for the past week. Has Malfoy done anything to you?" Harry said with a little bit of anger.  
  
"'Cause if he did I swear Harry and I will beat the crap out of him!" Ron said protectively.  
  
" No it's okay. He hasn't done anything to me. I haven't even spoke a word to him this whole week. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go outside alone. I need some time to think." Hermione said softly, while giving them the best fake smile she could make.  
  
" Okay." Ron said looking kind of hurt.  
  
" But if you need us we'll be in the Gryffindor common room alright?" Harry then looked at her looking worried.  
  
" Oh don't worry you too! I'll be just fine. Look I'm sorry that I haven't been spending much time with you.here. How about tomorrow we hang out and do something okay?"  
  
"SURE!" They both cried.  
  
And with that Hermione continued her way outside. She looked around her to see make sure no one was following her. Sure she saw some students walking around but they were all minding their own business.  
  
To bad for Hermione.she wasn't looking closely. Someone was following her, and they themselves were wondering why.  
  
Hermione found a huge tree and climbed onto one of the branches.  
  
" Finally I can be at piece.oh just great. I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry."  
  
She continued saying that to herself.  
  
' What? Why did Hermione climb up that tree? Wait.did I just call her Hermione? No Granger. I mean Granger. Okay Calm down Malfoy. Why am I even following her? She hates me and I hate her...Oh well.I never really DID hate her. but she does probably hate me. But I can show I changed.yeah that's it! I'll show her I.I. um what's the word? Oh yeah.. Care.'  
  
Draco made his way to the tree and he heard someone singing.  
  
' Maybe I'll start singing that song.I like that song. It makes me feel somewhat happy. Wow.I'm really lonely.'  
  
IWhy. Do you always do this to me?  
  
Why.Couldn't you just see through me? How come? You act like this like this. Like you just don't care at all  
  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why  
  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you  
  
More and more each day  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
  
Tell me, why /I  
  
' Wow she has a really nice voice.I wonder why she hasn't sung in front of people before? Ha I think Potter and Weasly haven't heard her sing before.'  
  
Hermione finished the song and looked up to the night sky. The night was dark.but it was enlightened by the many stars that were up there. The moon was full and it looked so radiant. Hermione began to sob lightly. Still unaware she was being watched by someone who was just under her nose. Literally.  
  
Tears began to flow uncontrollably, she found herself becoming more and more vulnerable to the witches and wizards here. She knew that if they saw her crying or hurt they would take every chance to put her down even more. She decided to climbed up another few branches and cried lightly.  
  
'Hmmm. I wonder what's wrong with her?'  
  
" Mom. why did you have to leave me? I thought you loved me! I really thought you did! And what was...father talking about when he said that he's probably not my biological father? Oh mom I just miss you so much.I love you mom. I feel so alone now. I swear father will pay for what he did to you! I swear it! And for what he did to me.I feel so disgusted! Did you know what he did mom! Do you? After he killed you.he.he Isobs./I RAPED ME!! Stupid git will pay for everything he has done to you, AND to me." She began to cry hard.  
  
' WHAT THE FUCK DID HER FATHER DO TO HER! WHAT A FUCKING BASTARD! NO ONE..AND I MEAN NO ONE DESERVES TO BE RAPED! Poor Hermione.even if she is a mudblood. I really should stop calling her that.grrr. So that's why she been like this. She lost her mother, and she's been raped. Maybe I should try and talk to her.'  
  
" Umm.Hermione."  
  
Hermione's head shot up like lightening.she wiped away her tears as fast as she could.  
  
" What? What the hell are you doing here? Why are you following me?"  
  
Hermion stood up on the branch and jumped down to the ground. After falling on her knees she got up to face Draco face to face. well more like face to neck.  
  
" Well I didn't mean to intrude but did your father really do those things to you?"  
  
" You were EAVES DROPPING!"  
  
" I didn't mean to.really! I was just um.walking by. and I heard you singing. and well I didn't know who it was at first so I followed the voice then you started going on about your father, and your mom."  
  
Hermione was now so embarrassed but at the same time filled with anger.  
  
" Don't you DARE tell ANYONE about what you heard or else I swear I will make your life a living hell!"  
  
She was now crying once again.She ran to the school and was making her way to her common room until she bumped into someone.  
  
" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I was.Professor Mc Gonagall!"  
  
" Oh I'm dearly sorry Miss Granger.but you are the person I was searching for. Professor Dumbledore would like you to go to his office. And for this little incident.it's okay.It was both of our faults."  
  
Hermione had a puzzled look on her face as she watched the professors retreating figure.  
  
' Wow! That was weird.why did she get mad or anything? Oh well. just great my enemy now knows my problems.Oh yeah.Professor Dumbledore!'  
  
Hermione ran to Dumbledores office. She whispered the password 'Lemon Drops'. She knocked on the door fairly fast wondering why on earth Dumbledore wished to see her.  
  
" Come in, come in.Have a seat Miss Granger" Dumbledore had the same old twinkle in his eyes. " Professor Mc Gonagall told me you would like to see me. What is it that you wanted to discuss?"  
  
" Well Miss Granger, I'm aware of what happened over your summer. The day before you came to Hogwarts. Miss Granger, I would like to say that I am deeply sorry for your loss. I would've came to you earlier with this information, but I had to be sure."  
  
" What information? Sure about what? Oh and thank you for your sympathy Head Master."  
  
" Well Miss Granger, if I am not mistaken your father had told you that he and your mother weren't even sure if your father was the biological one. Am I correct?"  
  
" Yes Professor." Hermione began to get teary eyed once again.  
  
" Well Miss Granger. We have been looking in on your history, and well the father you grew up with all these years, isn't your real father. Your real father is actually Andrew Guyard. He was a pureblood wizard who attended Beauxbatons. Which makes you a Half blood. Your mother was still a muggle. She had met your real father when she visited France. The two fell in love.and well you get the picture." Dumbledore began to chuckle as the memory of true love filled his mind. It brought much happiness to him.  
  
" So.I'm.I'm a halfblood? How interesting. Umm.may I ask where my father is now?"  
  
" Ahh yes I was just getting to that. Well, you see Miss Granger, the reason why your mother had married Mr Granger was because your real father had passed away. Your mother conceived you a year after the death of your father.then met Mr Granger. Your legal father."  
  
"Oh.ok."  
  
Hermione became over whelmed with everything that she was taking in. she was happy.but at the same time sad. both her real parents were now.dead.  
  
" Well that is all Miss Granger. I understand that this is a difficult time for you, so please do take it easy."  
  
"Yes Professor. I will. Thank you for everything. I will find some way to thank you. Good Bye."  
  
" Good bye Miss Granger." 


	3. Am I happy now?

Hermione had just left Professor Dumbldores office, and was now walking in the corridor towards her common room. She didn't look like the beautiful Hermione from the morning.now because of all the crying, and the situations she's been in, and the news that she has taken in, she now looks like a reck! Her mascara's is running and going down her cheeks, her eyes are all puffy because of crying. And her robes became dirty from when climbing, and descending from the tree.  
  
Hermione became so confused with things. She didn't know whether to tell her friends about, well everything that is going on in her life. She began to sob once again. Lucky for her no one was in the corridors. Everyone was either inside their common rooms, or outside on school grounds.  
  
'Oh great. My life just keeps getting better and better. So I'm a half blood now am I. Well Malfoy can't keep calling me a mudblood forever. He really needs to get better material. Chuckles Well at least I'm kind of getting over the whole situation of the night. Hmm. On the subject of Malfoy. What's with him? He really is beginning to suck at insults. He's lucky I'd prefer not to talk to people!'  
  
Hermione had finally arrived at the portrait of an asian fairy.  
  
" New Love"  
  
' What an interesting password Dumbledore chose for the common room.'  
  
When Hermione walked into her common room Draco wasn't in sight.  
  
" Hmm. He's probably still outside."  
  
Hermione went to her room, she looked herself in the full body mirror and stated,  
  
" Wow. I look terrible! And I was walking around like this? No matter I'll just go wash my face, and change into my pjs."  
  
She marched over to the washroom door and went over to one of the sinks. Their bathroom was well furnished. It had absolutely everything! It wasn't a small house bathroom.Oh dear no. They had a swimming pool for a bath tub. But they also had a shower just in case they didn't feel like having a bath. There were two separate sinks one with the name " Hermione" above it engraved in the wall, and the same thing above the other sink except with the name Draco. Instead of the original house colours for the walls, the walls were painted as murals. Each wall portrayed a different scene of something like a sunset.  
  
Once Hermione finished washing her face, she began to brush her hair, which was now very tangled. Once she got out all the tangles from her hair she went back to her room to change into her pj's. After changing Hermione came out to the common room in her baby blue spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of black shorts. Once she reached the common room the door to the common room flung open, revealing a very disgusted Draco Malfoy.  
  
' What's with him? Oh well none of my business that's for sure. Hmm, I could go for some coffee'  
  
Hermione then made her way to their kitchen without saying a word to Draco. Draco just mounted the stairs and went to his room, but of course he just had to slam the door shut. Meanwhile Hermione was in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee.  
  
' Hmm, why am I so happy? Oh well might as well enjoy while I can I think'  
  
As Hermione was waiting for the coffee to brew, she decided to create a potion, well actually she began to pour a whole bunch of things into a cauldron, and heated it all up.  
  
' Wow this is really unlike me, but hey! Who cares its fun. Hmm, maybe I can get Malfoy to drink this.'  
  
By the time her coffee was done, her "potion" was done too. Hermione poured her coffee in her special cup, and poured her potion into a clear glass.  
  
' Wow! It looks so pretty! It looks like one of those alcoholic drinks!'  
  
The potion took a light blue colour, which gave it a welcoming colour.  
  
Hermione began to mount the stairs, when she reached the top she entered her room, and settled her coffee on the table beside her laptop, and turned on her laptop. To her surprise she was now smiling!  
  
Hermione remember her "potion" and left her room to go to Draco's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone began to knock on Draco's door.  
  
'Hmm, what the fuck does Hermione want? Woah, there I go again! Draco get a hold of yourself!'  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
" Can I come in?"  
  
"Grrr, FINE."  
  
Hermione opened his door slowly. She popped her head in with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Am I bugging you?"  
  
" No, but what do you want?"  
  
" Oh well I um, made this drink.yeah.this drink. First time making it, and I was wondering if you'd like to try it?"  
  
Hermione had a mischievious smirk on her face, as she began to walk into his room towards his bed where he lay.  
  
' Why is she smiling? Why is she so happy now? She probably poisoned the drink to get back at me hasn't she, well I'll show her.'  
  
" I'll only drink it if you try it too."  
  
Hermione's grin quickly disappeared.  
  
' Dammit if I don't try it then he won't drink it! This sucks.but he said he'll drink it. All I have to do is take a sip. Yeah that's it just a sip.'  
  
"Well, um.. Fine."  
  
Hermione slowy brought the glass to her mouth and took a sip of it. To her amazement it tasted pretty good.  
  
' Wow this is pretty good, I hope nothing happens though.'  
  
"Well I'm done here you try now!"  
  
' Hmm, well she's not on the floor.'  
  
Hermione handed Draco the glass. Draco slowly drank the concoction, and his frightful looking facial expression changed to a satisfied look.  
  
" Hey Granger, thanks! I needed this!"  
  
" Oh you're welcome."  
  
At those words, Hermione left to return to her room.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione sat herself on the velvet chair that was in front of her desk.  
  
' I guess I'll just go online and see if my muggle friends are online.'  
  
Hermione clicked on the sign in button on the msn window. She began to type her password in. While waiting for msn to let her sign on she took sips from her hot coffee.  
  
Hermione also took the time to comment on Draco.  
  
' Wow, I never noticed how much Draco changed! WAIT ONE MOMENT! Did I just call him Draco! Oh shit! I think I'm going insane! But he does look a little bit cuter than from 1st year. He looks so, so, well grown up. And he now actually has muscles! He's not the scrawny little boy anymore, wow! I can't believe I never noticed that day on the train. Oh well, hey look! Jessica's online!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Draco's room.  
  
' I guess she wasn't trying to poison me. Damn that drink was good. Hmm it 9:37, I guess I'll change.'  
  
Draco took off his shirt which revealed his firm 6 pack, and just changed into a pair of green silk boxers'. (A/N: It was a hot night.and HEY everyone else puts this! AND everyone's telling me to put more detail to make it more interesting so I did! =p)  
  
He laid himself back down onto his king size bed. All of a sudden he felt a pain in his stomach!  
  
' Damn it must be Grangers' drink'  
  
It felt as if there was something eating at his stomach. Then the pained stopped, but then he felt something surge through his entire body, but it didn't hurt. It was like a warm feeling going through his body. He decided to shrug it off like everything else, then began to think again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Hermione's room the exact same thing happened to her.  
  
' What the? It must've been the potion, oh well. I'm not in pain anymore so it doesn't matter.'  
  
She continued with her online chatting.  
  
' Hey! How are you?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N. Hmmm I wonder what's wrong with them? 


	4. The potion

Draco's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by someone asking ' Hey how are you'. And they continued a long conversation.  
  
'What the fuck?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was torn away from her train of thought when someone cursed in her head.  
  
' What the fuck?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Granger is that you?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She heard someone ask if that was her. Then she recognized the voice in her head, it was MALFOY!  
  
' What the fuck are you doing Malfoy? Get out of my head!'  
  
' Hey I'll get out of your head once you get out of mine!'  
  
' Oh no! Oh shit! It must be the potion!'  
  
'The potion??? I though that was a drink!'  
  
' Oh, bloody fucking hell! This is bad..really bad'  
  
' Well what gave you the first thought?'  
  
'Maybe it'll ware off soon, yeah it has to.'  
  
' It better ware off soon or else.'  
  
' Or else what MALFOY! You try anything and I will assure you that you will be dead the next thing you know it.'  
  
' Geeze! Calm down Granger. What the hell did you put in your little concotion?'  
  
' Hmm..well let's see, I put well I don't know really.I just put a whole bunch of things! I wasn't really paying any attention.'  
  
' What's this? Granger breaking the rules? Adding things together to make some sort of poison maybe? I'm appalled Granger! This isn't like you" ' Sod off Malfoy'  
  
'To bad I can't I'm in your head till you find a cure'  
  
Hermione began to think about the things she put in the cauldron.  
  
'OH NO!!!!!'  
  
'Granger what?'  
  
'I mixed in some muggle things with magical things'!' (A/N sorry I didn't know what to put so I'm just making this all up.plz don't be mad.)  
  
' GRANGER! You're suppose to be smart! You're never ever! Suppose to mix muggle things with magical things'! A whole bunch of things could happen! You stupid-'  
  
'LOOK I'M SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR PATHETIC LIFE MALFOY! I HAD A FUCKING ROUGH DAY SO SORRY IF I WAS HAPPY AT THAT MOMENT! I JUST WANTED TO DO WHAT I WANTED TO DO!'  
  
Draco couldn't think of anything now.  
  
' Duhhhhh, ummm.'  
  
' Look I'll find a cure tomorrow right now I don't give a rats ass if you can read my mind. I'm to tired right now and I have a lot on my mind.'  
  
' Whatever Granger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmm what's gunna happen now? I don't know myself, cause I'm just letting my thoughts flow.lol Plz review!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed on my story! I'm trying to put more detail but I find that I'm lazy but I'll still try!!! 


	5. Arguments and plans

Hermione no longer cared if he was in her head. She had already dealt with so much things' that day, that this was just something minor. She knew that she could possibly find a cure for the minor mistake she has created. I mean come on.everyone makes a mistake every now and then, EVEN the almighty Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione forgot all about having Malfoy in her head. She was to busy enjoying herself while she was chatting with her friends, that she never even noticed that Malfoy was thinking about her.  
  
Hermione was talking to her old muggle friend Derek and was having a silly conversation with him. They were talking about their favourite food.lol. They were also having a webcam conversation, meaning that they could see each other using their trusty webcam. Thanks to technology.  
  
After their conversation about food, they began to make faces at each other and telling each other to do this or that.  
  
" Hey Hermione make a pig face!" Derek demanded on msn.  
  
"A pig face? Sure why not! Lol."  
  
She had been repeating their whole conversation in her head without knowing it, and the other thing she didn't know was that a certain Slytherin could hear the whole conversation. But then again, he could help it.  
  
During Hermione and Derek's little making funny faces at each other, the Slytherin King was lying on his bed, just listening in on her most interesting conversation.  
  
' Boy Granger sure is making a fool of herself. I never knew she could act so stupid. But it seems' like she's having so much fun. Wait! Why do I care she's just some stupid filthy little mudblood.'  
  
Derek and Hermione continued their little session of stupidity, someone began to talk to Hermione. At first she didn't know who it was, but then she figured out who it was. It was someone she hated even more than Malfoy! It was... her ex-boyfriend Chris. The same ex-boyfriend who cheated on her 3 times, during their 1 month relationship.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" What? Can't I still talk to my dearly beloved friend?"  
  
" Who the fuck said I was you're friend"  
  
A long silence had occurred. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione then decided to continue her conversation with Derek, and began to tell him who started talking to her once again.  
  
"OMG THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!!!"  
  
" Woah! 'Mione what's wrong? First you were all happy but now look at yourself."  
  
" Well remember Chris?"  
  
" Yeah! The bastard! What is he saying to you?"  
  
" The fucking ass-hole is saying I'm his friend! AHHHHHHH I HATE HIM SOOO MUCH!"  
  
Hermione and Chris had a really bad relationship. It turned out that he wasn't just cheating on her, he was also just using her for money, and he was just trying to fuck her.  
  
Chris then spoke up.  
  
"Oh come now 'Mione. You can't really still be mad at me now can you? I thought all was forgiven."  
  
" Don't you fucking call me Hermione! And YES I am still mad at you as a matter of a fact! How the fuck do you expect me to forgive you. You're a fucking jerk!"  
  
The conversation continued with swearing, and cursing, and well you get the point. They began a webcam conversation, and from the look on Hermione's face she was absolutely FURIOUS! While Chris was laughing at her but still swearing. He found it as an amusement.  
  
In Draco's room, he too was mad that the Chris boy had done that to her! But he did find it a little bit funny.  
  
While Hermione continued her argument with her ex, she had told Derek that she was busy. And he quickly understood.  
  
As the cussing continued, Hermione thought of a great plan to make him be jealous. Though she wasn't all THAT happy about the plan. But she knew it would work.  
  
'HEY MALFOY!' Malfoy was startled when Hermione began screaming for him.  
  
' What do you want Granger? Oh and interesting conversations you are having with your ex-boyfriend. '  
  
' Oh whatever! I'll make you.well it's not a deal but, can you do me a favour?'  
  
' And why would I do you a favour?'  
  
' Please!!!! Let me explain to you first what it is, then make your decision okay?'  
  
' Fine, go on'  
  
' Well since you have been listening to the conversation, I was wondering if you would take part in making this jack ass jealous?'  
  
' Hmm, I'm listening.'  
  
'Look all you have to do is pretend you like me okay? I'll go to your room and you just have to pretend you're interested in me. Just like, umm, play with my hair or something.. We don't have to kiss or anything, just simply flirt. He'll see all this by using my web cam okay?'  
  
' Hmm, you've got an evil little mind Granger. I'll do it. '  
  
' YAY!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Wow I never would've imagined thanking you..oh well.'  
  
Well I'm going to go there in just a minute.  
  
"Hey Chris brb"  
  
"What need to go wipe the tears off your cheeks cause you miss me so much?"  
  
" Go fuck your mom!"  
  
" Already have"  
  
"EW"  
  
Hermione made her way to Draco's room with her laptop and webcam in hand.  
  
" Can I come in?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Once Hermione opened the door, it revealed a half naked Draco Malfoy. Hermione blushed and quickly turned away.  
  
" Sorry were you changing?"  
  
" No. This is what I wear to sleep. If you haven't noticed it's 11:30 pm."  
  
" Oh okay."  
  
Hermione then turned back around to face him, and slowly walked over to his bed where he was lying. Once Hermione reached the bed she sat herself beside Draco. She didn't feel as uncomfortable as she thought. Same thing with Draco. He thought he would feel very awkward but they actually BOTH feel safe, and well, normal.  
  
" Okay, so you know what you're going to do?"  
  
" Yeah "  
  
" Alright then. Let's get to it."  
  
Hermione opened her laptop and opened the window where she was talking to Chris. Then she looked at him in where it showed himself, and it now revealed a half naked Chris too.  
  
" I'm back. Oh bloody hell, could you put on a shirt. The sight of you being half naked is horrendous!"  
  
Draco wasn't in the picture YET.  
  
" Oh come now Hermione, you know you want some of this."  
  
" Please! Spare me from your blubber you stupid git! Why would I want some of...well whatever THAT is when I could have some of THIS!"  
  
Once she pressed enter, she signalled Draco to enter in the picture.  
  
" Oh and plus, I know you miss me! That's the only reason why you're chatting with me! It's only cause you miss my body! Isn't it? Well I'm sure it's that because you made it very clear when you told me you were cheating on me for the THIRD time!"  
  
" Save it 'Mione! I could get any girl I want! AND any GUY I want. Either sex is good. Actually introduce me to your friend there! I'm quite sure that he isn't your boyfriend. He looks to good for you, as I was." After Draco had read what Chris just typed he felt like throwing up.  
  
' Hey Hermione can I type something? It might take me awhile though.'  
  
' Sure'  
  
Draco began to type at a very slow rate! He was a wizard! He wasn't that firmiliar with muggle contraptions!  
  
Once he was done he pressed enter. (He had observed Hermione typing)  
  
He typed.  
  
" Unlike you, I am NOT bisexual nor am I gay. But even if I were, I would definitely not want to date, fuck, or see you in my face! I know you'd probably want me cause all the ladies do.. And I'm all about the ladies."  
  
(A/N I have no idea what I'm typing out right now okay! I'm just typing really..whatever, I need to read this when I'm done coz all I know is that their maybe some content in here that is not suitable for some ages.. SORRY!!!)  
  
Once Hermione had read what Draco just typed, she couldn't help but let out a giggle. Then she looked up to see Draco, and he also turned to see her. Their eyes met, and locked. Their gaze upon each other lasted around 1min. Hermione broke away and glued her eyes to the screen. They both felt something. They know it. Chris then typed something.  
  
"Well that's just to bad for you then ... what was your name? I didn't quite catch it? Well anyways, you'd be missing out on a lot."  
  
Hermione replied..  
  
" His name is Draco! And I can assure him he wouldn't be missing out on anything!"  
  
" Oh why, hello there Hermione. didn't know you were still here."  
  
Hermione looked at his moving picture and saw that he was laughing. She was now sooo mad. Draco was now just sticking up his middle finger up to the web cam.  
  
Hermione had forgotten about the plan before. But after he said that she did something that she never thought she would do in her life!!!  
  
A/N Hmmmm I wonder what Hermione is going to do? 


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT lol

A/N I kno you guyz hate author's note..i hate them too. But I'm starting to get really lazy again and I don't know if I wanna finish off the story.  
  
Oh and sorry about the title..it doesn't really fit the story ! I don't know why I chose that title! If I continue writing the story then I'll update later on today..i most likely will! 


	7. Jerk

(A/N: Well I guess I'll be updating my fan fic and finishing it off. So don't fear, I'll finish the story! Oh ya and the whole thing with no mechanical things allowed on Hogwarts..fuck that! Lol sorry for that.)  
  
Hermione whipped her head around to face Draco and pulled him into a deep, sensational kiss.  
  
Too Hermione's surprise she found the kiss quite enjoyable. Then she felt Draco pleading for her to open her mouth. As his tongue glided on her bottom lip, she couldn't help but open her mouth. Right when she opened her mouth Draco's tongue and hers quickly "danced" together as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity, they both broke away from each other to breath. They took awhile to figure out what they just did then both of them quickly blushed.  
  
Draco couldn't help but smirk at how remarkable the kiss was. While Hermione was flushing red.  
  
'Draco.I mean Malfoy.I'm sor-'  
  
' Herm-Granger, look'  
  
He was pointing towards the computer screen. He began to laugh hysterically, and once Hermione turned to see what was so funny, she too began to laugh ludicrously.  
  
What they found so amazingly funny was the look on Chris' face. He had a shock, jealous, pathetic look expression pasted onto his face. His eyes were widened to the max, and his jaw hung down as if he were trying to eat a gi-normous burger. And his face was red with fury! Redder than Ron's hair! If that's even possible. lol.  
  
After a long while of laughing and crying, they calmed themselves down to a giggle. Chris still remained stunned.  
  
" I guess that kiss did a lot to him." Hermione stated followed by a giggle.  
  
" You think?"  
  
" Hey what's wrong? You look a little bit jealous.what happened? Lol"  
  
" Oh if you're ever going to do that again, get a room!"  
  
" We're already in one stupid! And actually we're in Draco's room, on his bed." " So what? You going to do the "nasty" or something? I highly doubt it! I couldn't even get you to sleep in the same bed with me the whole time we were together!"  
  
Draco and Hermione were both taken back once they read the second question..They would never in a million years think of having sex with each other! Or would they...  
  
(A/N I'm really not sure where this story is going n I just put " Or would they" for the hell of it)  
  
"No we are NOT going to have sex! You have such a perverted mind Chris! I mean really is that all you ever think about in that little head of yours?"  
  
" Actually no it is not the only thing I think about.I think about a lot of stuff, like food, sports, you and I being together once again.. Is little Hermione still a virgin? What you said just then was spoken like a true virgin."  
  
Hermione mind began to be flooding with images of her father raping her. Her eyes began to blur, then the next thing she knew was that she was crying her eyes out. 'I can't do this I just can't I have to get out of here! I ca-'  
  
' Hermione don't forget I'm still here.. Look just lie to him. Say you're not a virgin and if he asks just say it was me or Ron or someone. He won't know.'  
  
Hermione quickly typed  
  
" Actually for your information I am not a virgin you pig!"  
  
" Is that so.. Then who did you lose your virginity too? Oh don't cry now dear, it's okay to admit your still a virgin...NOT"  
  
" I lost it to Draco for your information you prat! Brb!"  
  
Hermione ran off to the washroom crying her little heart out as she remembered that night.  
  
' Hermione.are you going to be o-'  
  
' Please just try your best to not read my mind right now! I need to be alone!'  
  
' Okay...'  
  
Draco decided to go back to the laptop and start arguing with Chris, what he didn't know what was going on in the bathroom.  
  
" Hermione will be back in a second.." " You and her didn't REALLY have sex did you?"  
  
Draco put on his famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
" Actually what Hermione said was true. And it was bloody brilliant. YOU were the one missing out on stuff. You shouldn't of cheated on her you prat."  
  
Hermione was sitting on the toilet (the cover was down! Don't worry!) Crying her little heart out as she remembered her mother, and how her father brutally beated her into a pulp until she was dead. And how he had raped her for his own needs.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore! She wanted out of this world. She wanted to be with her mother. Up in heaven. She knew her mom was watching down on her making sure she was okay but she wanted to be with her, not here, but up there with her. She took the razor and held it up to her wrist..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh please that was a long time ago. Anyway, now that it's just you and me, why don't you give me your number..wink wink."  
  
Draco didn't quite grasp the concept of your number. He was accustomed to the owl post. He had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
" My number? I don't follow...but who cares. Are you aware that you have a twitch in you eye?"  
  
Draco began to laugh. He knew that he was trying to wink at him but it really didn't look like a wink It looked like he was trying to do some kind of eyelid flip or something.  
  
' Stupid muggles. Can't even wink properly. HA! Hmmm, I wonder how Hermione is?'  
  
Draco looked at the clock on his desk.  
  
Hermione took the while to think about if she was going to do it, and when she decided that she was. She was on the verge of making the first slit across her wrist but then she heard a voice. Not in her head though. The voice was familiar, then she figure it out. 


	8. Sharing and emotions

" Mom!" She cried.  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
" Hermione dear, please stop what you are going to do!" A gentle voice said. Hermione turned her head then saw it.. It was her mother! But not as a ghost. She was an angel! She had the wings and everything! Her mother looked so glamorous as an angel. She had long brown wavey hair that fell down her back, just like Hermione's hair. Her halo hung above her mother's head shimmering brightly, and her wings were beautiful, also looking kind of fluffly.  
  
Hermione and her mother looked so much a like. The resemblence was cunning.  
  
" Mom!! I missed you soooo much! Why did you have to leave me?"  
  
Hermione ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug.  
  
" Hermione dear I'm sorry. It was just my time to go. I miss you too dear. I take it that Professor Dumbledore has told you about your father.."  
  
" Yes mum. It was surprising! But why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
Hermione was now crying harder than she already was. She was soo happy to see her mom.  
  
"You have to understand I couldn't. If I told you, your dad would've killed me earlier. Your father has always had that temper, but he kept it inside very well for practically your whole life. Let's just forget about that. I came to you to tell you not to kill yourself. You can't! Your destiny holds the future of the wizarding world, and the muggle world. Hermione. You have to be ready when the time comes."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I can't explain. It must come to you as a surprise. But I do have a surprise for you right now!"  
  
(A/N sorry for the change of stuff so fast..)  
  
" Umm.what is it?"  
  
Hermione tears calmed down. Then suddenly another angel appeared. Except this one was a guy. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was fairly built, and he was about 6 feet tall. His wings were like Mrs. Granger's, nice and fluffly looking.  
  
" Mom who's this?"  
  
" Well Hermione dear. This is your real father." She had a big smile on her face.  
  
Hermione now had a shocked expression. But after a few seconds, she had a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
" Hi dear. It's so nice to finally talk to you. I've been watching over you since you were a baby. Ah yes, and congratulations on becoming head girl! I was head boy in my year!" Her father said in a deep voice.  
  
Hermione ran towards her father and gave him and hug and began to sob once again.  
  
" It's so nice to meet you...dad! (Hermione let go of her father and looked up to see his face. (She was only 5'7') You were head boy? That's so great!"  
  
" Oh dear" Hermione's mother and father said at the same time.  
  
" What? What's wrong?"  
  
" Look Hermione dear, someone is coming. You can only tell one person about seeing us okay? We have to go. If you need us just call on us. But make sure you're alone.."  
  
" Good bye Hermione. We love you with all our heart." They both said, then disappeared.  
  
" Nooo wait!"  
  
It was too late. They were gone. But Hermione knew that her parents were watching over her. She looked out the window (they had a window in the bathroom) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" 1:22 am. I should leave this jerk and see if Hermione is okay."  
  
" I'd continue with this petty conversation but I have better things to do so, bye."  
  
" Bye bye cutie"  
  
' Oh God that muggle is strange.'  
  
Draco then got up and walked over to the bathroom door. He slowly opened the door, and when he finally opened it all the way he saw Hermione sitting on the ledge of the window crying. He ran over to her and hugged her tight.  
  
" Hermione are you okay?"  
  
" So we're on a first name basis now?"  
  
" Well yeah, I guess so. Weird..but anyways. Are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
"Then why are you crying. I couldn't mentally hear what you were saying. It was blocked somehow. I thought it was done but then I started to hear you think once I opened the door. You can tell me anything.."  
  
Hermione felt so nice, and warm in Draco's arms. To her it felt so right. Every time she breathed in air she would breath in the scent of Draco's cologne. She rested her head on his bare chest and could hear his heart beat. She giggled. Then she remembered what he said. She began to argue with herself in her head. Not caring if he heard.  
  
Draco stifled a laugh. He liked the feeling of having Hermione in his arms. It just felt so right. With every breath he took, he took in the scent of her perfume. It was indescribable! But he loved it.  
  
They were both so caught up in their thoughts that they managed to cancel each other from reading the others mind. Then Hermione spoke up..  
  
" Ummm well. I saw my parents."  
  
" What? I thought they were..well..ya."  
  
" Well they were.I mean they are. But.they're angels"  
  
Hermione's face just lit up as she remembered her parents.  
  
" Oh interesting. So there is such a thing."  
  
" Yeah there is. But please you can't tell anyone about anything please! I don't want anyone knowing about my life!"  
  
" Don't worry Hermione. I won't tell anyone. Look I'm always here if you need to talk to anyone besides Potter and Weasel."  
  
Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. She was happy again.  
  
" Thanks Draco. Well you know a whole bunch about my life. What about telling me about yours."  
  
" Oh. That was unexpected.. Well let me see. You know that my father is/ was a deatheater. As a child, he used to beat me, and he use to use the crucio curse on me."  
  
Hermione's happy face quickly changed to a sad expression.  
  
" Draco! I'm so sorry! I never knew!"  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. Hugging him as tightly as she could.  
  
" Um, Hermione it's okay. He stopped. All he does is yell. But what's not okay is that your sqeezing to tight."  
  
" Oh sorry."  
  
Draco laughed then looked at the clock that was in the bathroom.  
  
"It's okay. Look it's 2am. We should get to sleep. I'll tell you more tomorrow night okay?"  
  
With a yawn Hermione nodded.  
  
" Umm one more thing, Hermione, are we friends now?"  
  
Hermione giggled and nodded.  
  
" Well since we are, do you think we could keep it a secret for now? I mean I don't think Potter and Weasly would be too thrilled to hear we are now friends, and I do have a reputation."  
  
" Yes. I have to agree (Yawn). Goodnight Draco!"  
  
Then she went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Draco smirked and they both turned to their washroom door that lead to their room.  
  
Once Hermione fell onto her bed, she quickly entered a deep sleep filled with many dreams.  
  
Draco on the other hand went back to his room and layed on his bed.  
  
" Oh she forgot her laptop. I'll give it to her tomorrow." Then he placed it onto his desk.  
  
He began to drift off into a long sleep while thinking about Hermione. 


	9. Tough mornings and puzzled looks

The next day was a Saturday and both Hermione and Draco were very tired from what happened that night.  
  
Draco woke up at around 8 am. He went down to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower (he preferred cold showers), then changed to a pair of blue baggy jeans, and a muggle muscle shirt. He went back to the bathroom and spiked up his hair. After he finished cleaning himself up he went down to the common room.  
  
It was now 9 am. So he went to the Great Hall to pick up some breakfast. When he reached the Great Hall not many people were there. Since it was a Saturday most people slept in.  
  
He made his way to the Slytherin table, and sat at the end alone. He began to eat a piece of toast and time to time would tap sips of his pumpkin juice. He stayed at the Great Hall for about an hour without knowing it. As he saw more people coming in he got up and decided to go back to his common room.  
  
Once he got to the portrait of the Asian Fairy he whispered the password.  
  
'New Love'  
  
He began to enter into the common room. No sight of Hermione.  
  
" Oh well. She's probably still sleeping."  
  
Draco made his way over to their little library section and took out a book... A muggle book... He then brought the book over to one of the couches and sat himself there and began to read.  
  
The book was called 'Serendipity'. (A/N Sorry I just watched the movie yesturday for the 5th time! And I really like it. And even if there isn't a book called Serendipity that's okay.lol) The book was fairly thin so Draco was able to finish it within 2 hours.  
  
" Wow I never knew a muggle book could turn out to be so interesting. They sure do have a lot of theories about life. Wait, what am I saying.. I'm suppose to hate muggles. Oh well it's just a book nothing more."  
  
He looked up at the clock.  
  
" 12 pm. Hmm, Hermione is still not awake. I wonder what happened to her. I'll go check on her."  
  
Draco mounted the stairs. Once he reached the top he made his way to Hermione's dormitory. He began to knock lightly. No response came. He began to knock with more force. Still nothing. Draco was bored so he decided to open the door and check on her. The door made a slight creaking sound when he was opening it. He saw Hermione lying on her bed with the covers covering her.  
  
" Awww, she looks so innocent. Oh well I'm bored."  
  
With that he screamed.  
  
" HERMIONE! WAKE UP!"  
  
Hermione quickly shot up and rubbed her eyes to see what was happening. She was still very tired, and now very pissed off.  
  
" GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM YOU MORON!"  
  
She began to throw things in his direction but Draco dodged every object that flew his way. Lucky for him there wasn't much coming his way. She was still very tired and so her eyes were closed. So she didn't know where exactly she was throwing these things.  
  
Draco then decided to leave her alone and shut her door and ran to the common room.  
  
" What the hell was that!"  
  
He decided to lay on the couch and look into the fire that was in the fire place.  
  
In Hermione's room.  
  
She began to toss and turn. She wanted to go back to sleep so bad. But nothing could work. So she sat up in her bed and looked at the clock.  
  
" Stupid git! Waking me up at such a damn early time."  
  
(A/N 12 pm is a damn early time for me to wake up! So I'm putting it into the fanfic)  
  
Hermione then rolled off her bed and tried to crawl her way to the bathroom. She was ever so tired, and very lazy.  
  
Once she reached the bathroom, she stood up and washed her face. She took a quick shower and changed into a sleeveless black shirt that said " Nosy little fucker" in small print around the chest area of the shirt. Then she put on a pair of blue flare jeans. She quickly did a drying spell on her hair and tied it up into a low pony tail with strands of hair coming loose. She decided not to put on any make up 'cause she was to lazy, and just didn't want to.  
  
After she was done fixing herself up she went down to the common room.  
  
As she was descending she saw Draco lying on the couch doing nothing.  
  
" Hey" She said.  
  
" What? You're not going to cuss at me?" he replied sarcastically. He wasn't mad.  
  
" Yeah, sorry about that. But you just don't wake me up at a such a God awful time. I mean really 12 pm on a Saturday! It's crazy!"  
  
She wasn't hungry, so she didn't say anything about going to the Great Hall to eat lunch. She just made her way to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee.  
  
" Oh well soorrryy!! If I thought you were dead!"  
  
" Well whatever... I never knew you cared so much! Anyway you want some?"  
  
She began to pour herself a cup. He just shook his head.  
  
He began to talk to her mentally...  
  
' So do you plan on finding a cure?'  
  
' Oh yeah!..About that..'  
  
'yeah...'  
  
' I just remembered when I was taking a shower that I didn't mix any muggle ingredients with magical ingredients! Isn't that something! I must've been so out of it yesturday.'  
  
' What???? Then how are we able to read each others mind? What this is crazy!'  
  
' Yeah I know. I'm going to the library today to research on telepathy and such. So I'll try my best to find a way to get each other out of one another's head.'  
  
' Wait Hermione...did you mix just muggle things, or did you mix magical things?'  
  
' Well yeah...the funny thing is, is that I just mixed muggle things together. And muggle ingredients are incapable of doing anything to a persons mind.'  
  
' This is strange'  
  
Hermione was already sitting down beside Draco sipping up her coffee. Both had puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
' Yes it is. Well I'm off to the library! Talk to you later tonight right?'  
  
' Oh um yeah..right! I totally forgot about that'  
  
'Oh that's okay!'  
  
With that she left.  
  
A/N I wonder what happened to them! If it wasn't the drink...then what could it be? AHHHHHHH it's a conspiracy!!! Sorry I'm just hyper! 


	10. Accidents

Hermione was on her way to the library, and like the bookworm she is, she wasn't watching where she was going. All she felt was bumping into 2 big figures, then falling on her tooshie.  
  
" Oh sorry about that! I wasn't loo-" Hermione began to say at a very fast pace but was stopped when one of the two began to speak. She then looked up to who she had bumped into. It was her two best friends'.  
  
" Hermione it's okay. We've been looking for you everywhere! We got worried!" Harry said in a worried voice.  
  
" Oh sorry! You know me..I always wake up late! Well sorry I have to go..I have umm..Head Girl duties to attend too, and th-"  
  
" But Hermione, what happened to spending time with us today? You haven't forgotten have you?"  
  
Hermione's expression changed into an ashamed look. She HAD forgotten. She didn't mean too. Really she didn't!  
  
" Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean too! I was jus-"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah we know. You've been busy with Head duties and such. It seems like Malfoy isn't doing anything at a-" Ron was about to start complaining about Malfoy but was interrupted by his mate Harry.  
  
" Look Hermione, it's just not the same without you. It's as if you have been ignoring us this first week of school. We just missed you." Harry said looking a bit sad.  
  
" Yeah 'Mione! It's like you're not even our friend anymore! We miss you very much! Oh and on the subject of Malfoy, he hasn't hurt you in anyway has he? 'Cause if he did then I swear I'll beat him into a pulp!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'My friends' there so nice to me. I too miss them ever so much! But-' Hermione's thoughts were disturbed when someone interrupted her.  
  
' But what? If you miss them you should go and spend some time with them. They ARE your friends!'  
  
'You're right... is it okay if I just find a cure after I'm done spending time with Harry and Ron?'  
  
' Ummmm..Yeah, yeah sure. Go and spend time with Potty and Weasel. You need time to relax and have fun. I'll do some research, and inform the prefects of meetings'.' ' Oh thank you sooooo much Draco! I owe you one!'  
  
'Yes you do! Now go have fun!'  
  
'Dear God I'm sounding like a muggle father!'  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Hermione was having her mental conversation with Draco, Harry and Ron were going on about how they haven't seen her the 1st week and such.  
  
" Um Hermione what are you giggling at?" Ron asked curiously. Harry and Ron both raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
" Oh sorry nothing! Um...well it's true that I haven't spent time with my two best friends lately. And I'm really sorry for it. Since you guys' are my bestest friends' ever, then I'll just set aside some of my homework and such for today. I mean I always have tomorrow right? Well let's go then...what shall we do today?" Hermione looked up and smiled at the two of them. She was happy Draco let her go off and spend time with his sworn enemies.  
  
" Oh, erm...Why don't we go..." Ron began to ponder on the various things' that they could possibly do on Hogwarts school grounds.  
  
"Hey! Why don't we play volleyball!!" Hermione practically screamed out. She was very fond of that sport. Though she wasn't exactly the greatest, she was a pretty good player.  
  
" Voll-ey ball? Um, Hermione what the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked looking very confused.  
  
" Well volleyball is a muggle game. You have six players on each team and you're suppose to hit the ball over the net. Well I won't go on about the whole game. Since it's only the of us, we could just go in a circle and play keep ups'..meaning we just keep up the ball as long as we can using out hands, and possibly feet when absolutely needed. Harry you know how to play right?" Hermione was now excited. She had a great big smile plastered on her face.  
  
" Umm, yeah I know. But I'm not that good at it." Harry blushed once he said that.  
  
" Oh don't worry! I'm not the greatest either! It'll be fun! I'll go run up to my common room and get it!" " Okay..." They both said.  
  
" Actually, instead of going all the way there.. Accio Volleyball" With that a volleyball appeared in Hermione's hand out of nowhere.  
  
" Well then shall we go outside?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione and Harry nodded their heads'. On their way outside, Hermione was explaining to Ron how to hit the ball. She was teaching him the basics.  
  
" ..When you volley, use both your hands, but use your fingers to push them. Don't slap the ball with your hands... a bump is when you put your hands together while you flip your hands over, and your arms should be in a V shape..And a spike is when you smack the ball with your wrist, and your hand is opened..."  
  
Once they got outside, Hermione demonstrated. And after a confusing 10min of explaining, they began to play.  
  
They all were having so much fun, that Hermione forgot about all her problems. They were all having so much fun, and they all got really good at the game fast! They kept the ball up for 50 hits!  
  
Harry had bumped the ball and it went over Hermione's head. When she ran to get it she decided to try and spike the ball...or tried to do an over hand serve. Hermione threw the ball up into the air and put all her thrust into that one smack..It was a really good one. She had directed it to go to Ron but it went to Harry. She hadn't gotten much height into the ball and Harry wasn't expecting it at all, everything was going so fast and the next thing they all knew was that Harry was down on the floor clutching his...well... his " treasure box".  
  
Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry.  
  
" Oh my gosh!!! Harry I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to do this! It was an accident!!!!"  
  
" Nice one Hermione! You got rid of Harry's little men!"  
  
Hermione slapped Ron playfully.  
  
" I didn't mean too!" She said with a pout.  
  
" Look just don't go spiking a ball at my special area."  
  
" Shut up! It was an accident! Harry are you alright?"  
  
" Ummm...the truth? No I'm not" Harry muttered.  
  
" We have to bring you to Madam Pompfrey. Wingardium Leviousa ."  
  
With that Hermione lifted Harry with her wand and her and Ron, and a floating Harry were on their way to the hospital wing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh dear me! What on earth happened?" Madam Pompfrey was appalled at what had just walked/floated in.  
  
Hermione settled Harry onto one of the beds'.  
  
" Oh umm well..we've had a little miss hap Madam." Hermione blushed.  
  
" Hermione here spiked a ball at Harry's balls' is what happened." Ron said, while slowly backing away from Hermione. Making sure he kept a 5 foot radius.  
  
" I swear it was an accident Madam! I didn't mean too! Will he be alright?"  
  
Poppy had already been rushing back to Harry's side giving him some sort of potion.  
  
" He will be fine. All he has to do is drink this. He should be fine in just about.....now!"  
  
With that Harry no longer had a pain looking expression on his face.  
  
" Thank you Madam."  
  
" Oh it was nothing. Now Hermione, you may want to watch your aim when hitting a sports ball. We don't want Ron coming in here too now do we." Poppy said with a little laugh. She had to admit. It was pretty funny.  
  
" Yes Madam."  
  
With that the trio left the hospital wing.  
  
" Harry are you okay?"  
  
" Yeah I'm fine. Next time we play volleyball again...make sure you have practiced your spikes before you try them on Ron and I."  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
' It's nice to hand out with them once again.'  
  
Apparently they haven't been keeping track of time, and once they reached the Gryffindor common room the Grand father clock struck 8 pm.  
  
" AHHHHHHH WE MISSED DINNER!!!!! HOW COULD WE MISS DINNER!!! I'M GOING TO STARVE!!!!!!!"  
  
" Ron! Calm down! We'll just sneak into the kitchens!"  
  
" WE BLOODY HELL HAVE TO DO THAT! I NEED FOOD! I'M A GROWING BOY!"  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
" Well I should be on my way."  
  
" You sure you don't want to tag along and get some food?"  
  
"No it's okay. I'll be fine."  
  
They were stepping out of the Gryffindor common room and now were in the corridors.  
  
"Okay well...bye then. We'll see you tomorrow right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
With that they made their different ways'. Hermione could still hear Ron screaming about how they missed supper.  
  
' Hehehe...its' nice to be back with my 2 best friends'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : Hey everyone! Sorry but this chapter was in a way really meaningless!!!! It's just that I haven't really mentioned Harry and Ron so I decided to do it now. And the whole thing with volleyball and Hermione spiking the ball at Harry's nuts...well it's just coz I remembered something that I did.  
  
This chapter was based on a TRUE Story!!! Lol!  
  
I spiked a ball at my friend's lil area...BY ACCIDENT of course! It was funny as hell! I didn't see if he was okay.and he was fine..just in pain lol!  
  
Well I just recalled the memory today when I was talking to my friend and decided to make it a chapter for my fan fic.lol well hope you enjoyed!  
  
REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	11. Screams, and surprises

A/N sorry I did a typo in the A/N in the previous chapter.I meant to say I  
  
DID see if he was alright..sorry..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was making her way to her common room. She was all alone in the corridor. Hermione began to feel a shadow like creature following her.  
  
Every now and then she would turn around and see if anyone was following her.  
  
' Whoa I must really be tired. I'm starting to freak out over nothing.'  
  
Her thoughts' were disturbed when she heard footsteps. She quickly whipped her head in every direction to see anything out of the ordinary....nothing.  
  
' What the? Draco? Draco? Can you hear me?'  
  
' Oh yeah hey Hermione. How are you?'  
  
'Not well at the time actually. I think someone's following me..'  
  
'It's probably just your imagination.'  
  
'Yeah you're right.it probably is.'  
  
Hermione now felt more calm. After the footsteps she hadn't heard anything else. She began to reminisce about all the fun times she's had with Harry, Ron, and Ginny...when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind, and covered her mouth.  
  
She was brought into a dark corner where no one could see them. Once the person let go of her mouth she screamed. She tried to run but the person still had a grasp on her arm. Then the mysterious person took out a wand..Hermione began to think it was her end.  
  
" Please NO!!!"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes shut awaiting the cruel death of hers'. But nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw that the person just said lumos instead of saying one of the unforgivable curses.  
  
Though...all she saw was a wand. She didn't see who or what it was. Finally the person took off the invisibility cloak to reveal.................. Draco Malfoy.  
  
" BOO" he said sarcastically.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!! NEVER EVER DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME HAVE TO DEATH!" She began to slap his arm continuously.  
  
" Hey hey hey! Stop!!! I'm sorry alright! Geeze it was just as a joke!"  
  
" Some joke that turned out to be!"  
  
They both began to giggle.  
  
" Why aren't you in the common room?"  
  
" Oh yeah that's right...i wanted to scare you, and I wanted to show you something."  
  
" Show me something?"  
  
" Yeah follow me.."  
  
Draco led her down halls, and made various turns. It looked like they were making their way to the astronomy tower. When they reached the astronomy tower, Draco turned himself to face a wall.  
  
" You dragged me over here to show me a wall." She asked questionally.  
  
" Actually no... Give me your hand." He put out his hand for her to grab onto.  
  
She gave him a confused look, but then took his hand. It felt so nice and warm. She began to feel so happy.  
  
Draco then pulled them through the wall and they were in another corridor.  
  
" What the? How did you do that?"  
  
" Well I didn't do anything but pull you in. I found this room today. I kind of fell through the wall."  
  
"It's like a holligram.."  
  
" A what?"  
  
" Nevermind. So this is the room?"  
  
" Actually no.. follow me." He smiled at her then turn to look ahead of them. The tip of his wand was lighted to show them the way. There was light coming from the end of the hall.  
  
" What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
" Just wait and see." He turned back and smiled at her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Wow..he has a nice smile..The years' I've seen him and he has never smiled like that...just really grinned or smirked.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Thanks."  
  
Hermione had totally forgotten about how they could mentally talk to each other. She blushed a great shade of red.  
  
Draco stopped, and Hermione wasn't paying attention then bumped right into him causing her to fall on her butt again.  
  
" Sorry"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
Draco bent down to lend her a hand. She smiled back at him and took it.  
  
" This is going to me a surprise to close your eyes'"  
  
Once they entered the room Draco told her to open her eyes.  
  
" WOW! Draco it's absolutely beautiful!"  
  
Draco had led her to a secret room that was glorious! The walls were painted of sceneries like their bathroom. But these sceneries were more detailed, and deep. It was painted like a rain forest. There were such lush green trees. And a magnificent waterfall. There were animals of all kinds, and exotic flowers'. This obviously was painted by a wizard or witch who absolutely loved the muggle places.  
  
Hermione gasped in awe. She was so overwhelmed by the beauty of just the walls'. Then she looked at the floor, it was black marble tiles. It looked so luxurious, and radiant. She could help but continue to look in awe.  
  
Then she took time to notice the furnishing in the room. There was a king size bed that had white sheets, with very large fluffy looking pillows. Hermione had the desire to just jump on the bed and snuggle into the sheets. It look so much more comfortable than her own, and her own was quite comfortable already. So she could just imagine how comfortable the bed here was.  
  
As she continued her gaze upon the room, when she heard running water, her head whipped around. Her eyes settled on the most stunning pool she has ever seen in her entire life! The pool had its own little part of the room...there seemed to be a wall entrance. The pool had flat rocks surrounding it, and the water was clear. It had a waterfall coming down it too. But when she took a closer look, she noticed it was a slide!  
  
" A SLIDE!!!!!!! YAY!!!!" Hermione felt like she was a little kid again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hermione continued to look around the room, Draco was just sitting on one of the couches, watching as Hermione was enjoying herself.  
  
' She looks' so cute when she's happy...woa Malfoy snap out of it! Well atleast she can't hear that.'  
  
While Hermione was out with her two best friends, Draco had done some research. He hadn't found out the exact problem YET, but he had found a spell to make half of his thoughts' keep to himself. And he did that spell on himself earlier. He had been thinking whether or not to tell Hermione about it. And he decided he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Hermione was done looking around. She looked at the king sized bed. She looked at Draco then grinned.  
  
Draco now was the one to give her a puzzled look.  
  
Hermione was all the way across the room where the pool was. Then all of a sudden she sprinted towards then bed and jumped onto it! And to her surprise it turned out to be a waterbed!  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHAHHA" She began to giggle hysterically.  
  
"Enjoying yourself there Hermione?" Draco asked with a grin.  
  
" Actually yes (giggle) I am! This is a waterbed!!!! These things' are soooo fun!"  
  
Draco got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the bed. Once he reached the bed he sat down beside Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' She looks' soo cute! I can't believe I'm falling for her! But I can't tell her....no not yet. She'll probably scream and run! Oh fuck I just don't know what to do.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Um Hermione..I need to tell you something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Hmmmmmmm what is he going to tell her? I wonder..I'm actually trying to figure it out myself lol! Well I'm off!  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Oh and THANK YOU to all those who had reviewed to m story and liked it.  
  
I DO accept critism! 


	12. Pillow fights, relationships, and shocke...

Hermione looked up to Draco, and looked deep into those icy blue eyes of his. Their eyes locked for a moment but Draco quickly looked away.  
  
Hermione noted that he looked like he was fighting with himself inside his head. But how come she couldn't hear what he was thinking?  
  
" Ummm okay.. What about?" Hermione was still looking at Draco wondering what was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why can't I hear him think? He looks so worried! I hope nothing has happened to him!'  
  
' Don't worry 'Mione nothing is wrong. I'll get to that ummm after..'  
  
'Okay..so what did you want to tell me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was currently looking at the floor. Then looked up to Hermione.  
  
" Well...I think I'mfallingforyou." He said it as fast as he could.  
  
" Um sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Hermione said with a puzzled expression plasteredon her face.  
  
" I'm falling for you Hermione. An- And I don't know why."  
  
Hermione just looked at him. Somewhat shocked, yet relieved because she too had feelings towards him all the years that she has known him. But never really accepted the fact of liking the enemy of her 2 best friends.  
  
Hermione began to fill with many emotions of joy and happiness. Her eyes began to fill with tears', tears' with joy! She knew she liked Draco but she would always push away the feeling. But this was a dream come true! Draco actually had felt something for her too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh great I've scared her! She's probably going to run from me and never talk to me again. I shouldn't of said it! I really shouldn't have. She's crying...why is she crying?'  
  
'Oh I'm not scared of you silly! I'm crying cause I'm happy!'  
  
Draco forgot to use the other part of his mind where Hermione couldn't hear his thoughts', but oh well it was too late. He had nothing to hide from her. In the other part of his mind where Hermione couldn't hear his thoughts, he ended the spell that allowed him to think to himself without having mind readers read his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Um Hermione are you okay?"  
  
" Of course I'm okay! I want to let you know something too! I think I'm falling for you too."  
  
Hermione blushed a great shade of red.  
  
" Really? No joke?"  
  
" No joke" She said with a smile and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Draco moved closer to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. They both stayed like that on the waterbed for about 5 min.  
  
They finally looked up at each other. Both their eyes locked. Then slowly they brought their heads closer, and closer until finally their lips met. Their mouths opened allowing their tongues to dance with each other, and to get to know one another more better than their first encounter. The kiss was so passionate, and loving. No force was brought onto the kiss, it was a loving kiss that they both shared. When what seemed like eternity they both very slowly broke the kiss to breath.  
  
They looked at each other once more, smiling at one another taking in all the happenings.  
  
" That was nice." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
" Yeah it wa-" Hermione was cut off when Draco put his mouth over hers.  
  
Once again another passionate kiss had taken place. Then they both slowly broke from the kiss that they both enjoyed.  
  
" So how was your day with Potter, and Weasly?" Draco asked.  
  
" It was great! We played volleyball all day long! We would've continued if it weren't for my bad aim." Hermione blushed and began to giggle as she remembered the little "incident" that had occurred.  
  
Though Draco wasn't paying attention to what she was thinking. He was just looking at her, admiring her beauty, and such.  
  
" Oh what happened?" " Well, um...I kind of spiked the ball at Harry's well... "special area"."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, and began to laugh hysterically.  
  
" You through a ball at Harry's balls! HaHaHa! But you could've gotten rid of his little men Hermione! But ..hahahahaha! That must've been a glorious sight!"  
  
" It was pretty funny but I didn't MEAN to hit the ball there! It was an accident!"  
  
" 'Mione you really must watch out when hitting a ball! I feel sorry for Potter actually! No man deserves to be rid of his little men!"  
  
" Oh shut up!" With that Hermione took one of the fluffy pillows and smacked Draco in the face with it.  
  
" Hey! What was that for!"  
  
Hermione just giggled. Then smacked him again.  
  
" That's it! You're messing with the wrong guy Herm-" He couldn't finish his sentence 'cause Hermione smacked him again.  
  
Draco then grabbed a pillow and hit her arm with the pillow. It became a pillow fight war! Feathers began to fly every where! Then the next thing they knew was that the marble floor was now covered with feathers.  
  
" I think we should stop and clean this up" Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
" Yeah I think we should."  
  
Draco muttered a spell and the big mess of feathers was cleaned up. And there were knew pillows just as fluffy as the original ones.  
  
" Hey Draco, do you know what this place is?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
" Actually I don't know much. I just think it was a room that has been forgotten."  
  
"Oh. Alright then. Well did you find out anything about telepathy?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
" Actually I found a spell that would allow us to block out a part of our mind so that no one could read those thoughts that we think there."  
  
" Oh really! What's the spell?"  
  
" All you have to say is "Blokker sinnlesere" In your head."  
  
" Have you already done the spell on yourself?"  
  
" Oh well..um no."  
  
" Oh why not?"  
  
" I'm not sure really...I guess I just don't mind having you hear my thoughts."  
  
" Oh well then I won't do the spell on myself either. I mean it won't be really fair."  
  
"Well it won't matter to me if you'd like to do it then go ahead I'm not stopping you."  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione.  
  
" You know you've changed Draco."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Well you're no longer the mean, nasty Slytherin Prince you use to be."  
  
" Ahhh bloody hell."  
  
" What? Don't you like being nice?"  
  
" To you when we're alone fine..but I have a reputation!"  
  
"Ahhh yes..the Slytherin Prince must keep up his rep."  
  
" You understand don't you?"  
  
" Yeah.."  
  
" Um Hermione..i know this isn't part of the topic but...um..You wanna be my err..girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione gave a big smile and nodded.  
  
" I'd love to be your girlfriend! But I think we should lay low for awhile ...you know..keep it from our friends'."  
  
" Yeah, once Parkinson finds' out she'll go crazy! Well if she actually understands."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
" Yeah. And I don't think Harry and Ron will be the approved of me dating their arch nemesis."  
  
" Yeah. Look 'Mione I don't want to ruin your friendship with Potter and Weasly alright?"  
  
" Oh don't worry! Their my friends'! They'll accept you being my boyfriend at some point!"  
  
" You sure?"  
  
"OF COURSE! What kind of friends would they be if they didn't accept me dating someone. Even if it is the arch nemesis."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time passed and they began to talk about Draco's past. He had promised that they would talk about his past as they've spoken enough about Hermione's.  
  
It was now 11:23 pm.  
  
" Wow look at the time! It's already 11:23!"  
  
"Yeah..maybe we should go now."  
  
"Yeah I think we should. I hope Filch doesn't catch us."  
  
"We'll use my invisibility cloack."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Hermione and Draco were both under the clock on there way back to their common room. When they finally reached it the whispered the password and entered.  
  
"Well I'm going to bed see you tomorrow Draco! Good night!"  
  
" Goodnight 'Mione."  
  
" Aren't you going to bed?"  
  
" I think I'll stay up awhile."  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that Hermione mounted the stairs and opened the door to her dorm. She had been very tired so once her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep thinking about Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday morning...  
  
Hermione woke up at 11 am. She slowly opened her eyes to see the sun shining in her face. She had a smile plastered on her face and made her way to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
She took a quick shower, and did a drying spell. She changed and came out of her room to go to the common room. She came out in a pair of black jean capris' and a dark green tank top.  
  
She saw Draco sitting on the couch reading a book.  
  
Draco heard Hermione's foot steps and turned his head to look at her.  
  
" Morning sleepy head."  
  
"Morning Draco. What time did you get up?"  
  
" I got up at around 8am."  
  
"I honestly don't see how you people can get up at such an awful time."  
  
" It's a Malfoy thing."  
  
"Okay." Hermione made her way to Draco and sat down beside him.  
  
" So what do plan on doing today Draco?"  
  
"Oh I don't know...What about you?"  
  
"Well I plan on finishing my Potions essay, and then doing research on telepathy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco then gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
" I take it you missed me all last night." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
" Oh shut up and kiss me." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. Hermione flung her arms around Draco's neck, and Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's slim waist.  
  
All of a sudden their kiss was interrupted when their common room portrait door was opened.  
  
They both broke away quickly to see who had entered..  
  
Draco smirked, but had a lil pink colour on his cheeks.  
  
Hermione was blushing furiously, until she saw who it was....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N OH my who CAN it be???/??  
  
Oh yeah! If you guyz found the chapter called "Accidents" Funny..well you should enjoy one of the other chapters I have later....I plan on including the volleyball thing once again later.. hehehhe well  
  
PLEASE!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Anger arises, and some are forgiven

Hermione up looked at the portrait door to see who had entered their common room WITHOUT knocking.  
  
Now inside the Head's common room 2 figures stood. It was none other than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly.  
  
" So this is what you've been doing the whole week of school! Snogging with the enemy! I thought you were our friend Hermione!" Harry said with fury in his eyes.  
  
" Loo-" Hermione tried to speak but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
" Hermione? What happened? We all use to be friends. And now we find you snogging with Malfoy! Have you gone mad or something?" Ron said with a hurt expression on his face.  
  
" I can explain!!!!!! I was going to talk to you about it today! Really I was! And I wasn't snogging with Draco this first week of school! I was jus- " Hermione was about to go on but was interrupted again by Harry.  
  
"Save it Hermione! We don't need your explanations! We aren't THAT stupid." Harry spat out while glaring at her. Then turned to Malfoy and glared at him too.  
  
Draco was just sitting there not wanting to explain either, in fear that he would be hexed to hell.  
  
" I never said you were! Just please! Let me ex-" Hermione kept being interrupted and had gotten furious herself since they wouldn't let her speak.  
  
"Hermione what's to explain? We caught you snogging with Malfoy. It's not as if you accidently fell on him and your lips just happened to meet his." Ron said looking at the floor.  
  
" YOU NO WHAT! FINE THEN I WON'T EXPLAIN TO YOU! YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE MY TWO BESTEST FRIENDS! BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU AREN'T! BEST FRIENDS WOULD ACCEPT WHO THEIR BEST FRIEND IS DATING! SO IF YOU WANT TO BE MAD AT ME THAT BLOODY HELL GO AHEAD!" Hermione cried out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why can't they understand? Why won't they let me explain?'  
  
'Um Hermione...maybe it's best if we don't see each other. I mean it really effected Potter and Weasly.'  
  
'NO! If they can't accept you being my boyfriend then they aren't really much friends' at all!'  
  
'Ummm ok. Are you going to be alright?'  
  
'Yes..i just need time alone.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron had shocked faces. Hermione never had spoken to them like that before, only about homework.  
  
" FINE THEN! I GUESS WE"RE NOT FRIENDS!" With that Harry left with a very mad expression.  
  
He had even knocked down some first years on his way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hermione...I thought we were friends'. What happened?" Ron slowly turned around, but turned back to look at Hermione once more then slowly exited the room.  
  
" RON We are still friends! But only if YOU want to be!" Hermione cried out after Ron.  
  
Ron had heard her but was still a little hurt and confused about seeing her best friend snogging with the enemy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione closed the portrait door and sat back on the couch beside Draco.  
  
" Oh what am I going to do?" She began to sob lightly.  
  
Draco pulled her into a hug, and cradled her back and forth.  
  
"Shhhh...It's okay. They'll understand soon enough. Just give them some time." Draco said softly.  
  
" But didn't you see the look on Harry's face! He was absolutely furious! And Ron! He looked so hurt!"  
  
" Hermione...you should go talk to them. But not right away. Give them some time."  
  
" Okay. Look I'm going to go find Ginny I need to talk to her. I'll see you later okay?"  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Hermione got up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Then exited the common room.  
  
She made her way to the Gryffindor Common room and said the password. As she entered the common room, to her luck Harry and Ron were no where in sight. Then she remembered they had quidditch practice.  
  
Hermione saw Neville sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Neville!" Hermione said trying to act cheerful.  
  
"Hey Hermione! It's been a long time since we've talked! How are you?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh yes it has been awhile since we've spoken. I'm fine..Things could get better but I'll deal. How are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. But I haven't gotten much sleep lately."  
  
"Oh dear that isn't good. Well umm I was wondering if you knew where Ginny was?"  
  
"Oh yea she's still in the girls' dormitory."  
  
"Oh thanks Neville. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione made her way up the staircase to go to the girls' dormitory. As she opened the door. It seemed as if it were empty. But then she saw Ginny looking out the window.  
  
" Ginny?"  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny was shocked to see Hermione there.  
  
"Umm have you spoken to Ron or Harry early today?"  
  
"Yes. They came to me after they came to see you. They told me they caught you snogging with Malfoy. Is it true?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
" Well.umm...yes. That is why I came to see you today. I was going to tell you today myself, and Harry and Ron too. But they came at a really awkward time."  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
" So you guys are together now?"  
  
" Yea..i guess you could say that."  
  
" OH Hermione! You are the luckiest girl in school!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"So you're not mad at me for kissing the enemy?"  
  
" Why would I be! You can kiss whomever you want! Just as long as I don't have a thing for the guy too." Ginny giggled.  
  
" Oh Ginny thanks for understanding! I'm so glad you're my friend!!!!!"  
  
" Well what kind of friend would I be! You can date whoever YOU want! It's not up to me, Harry, or Ron!"  
  
Hermione began to cry out of joy and hugged her best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was in the common room, listening in on Hermione's lil conversation with the youngest Weasly.  
  
' You must be happy Hermione.'  
  
'Yes I am actually! Um Draco?'  
  
'Yea?'  
  
'Can I just put the spell on myself for the day?'  
  
'Oh go ahead..i don't mind.'  
  
'Thank you soooo much!'  
  
Hermione said the spell in her head. Then returned to her conversation with Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Hermione..is he a good kisser?"  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Hey? What can you expect from me? I'm a hopeless romantic friend!"  
  
Both girls' began to laugh. Hermione was so glad Ginny took it well.  
  
" Well yes he is an excellent kisser...WAY better than Viktor."  
  
" Awww Hermione! You are soooo lucky!"  
  
" Ginny he really is a good person! But don't tell anyone that."  
  
"I won't. Wow Slytherin Prince falls in love with a Muggle Born witch..his sworn enemy. What a story!"  
  
"Ginny you CAN"T tell anyone about Draco and I! Promise!"  
  
"I promise..'Mione you suck all the fun outta things'!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Oh yea..while I'm on the topic of telling you things'...i have some other things' to tell you about. But first I want to say sorry for not spending time with you the whole first week of school."  
  
"Awww Hermione it's okay! Now..go on with the things' you need to tell me!"  
  
"Okay but I don't want to have to explain okay? It's hard enough as it is..."  
  
"This is serious..but okay. If it's hard than do it as you want to..i won't pressure you."  
  
" Thanks..well um..  
  
My father killed my mother the day before school. He r-raped me the same night. He beaten me senselessly the morning of going to kings cross. I'm not a muggle born witch. I'm a halfblood. My biological father is Andrew Guyard. Draco was the one to comfort me when I was sad and that's why I haven't spoken to people throughout the whole week."  
  
Hermione began to hold back the tears. While her good friend began to cry her eyes' out.  
  
" Hermione I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't know! Stupid Ron! Stupid Harry! I'm sorry Hermione I really am!"  
  
"Ginny it's okay...I kind of over it. Just please don't tell ANYONE about this! I don't want anyone knowing! And I especially don't want Harry or Ron to know. I'll tell them myself if I want them knowing."  
  
" Okay. Hermione I'm sooo sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
The two girls' hugged each other, and began to chat about their week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They talked and talked for what seemed to be hours...but was just really 2hrs long. The two girls' decided to go down to the Great Hall and eat lunch.  
  
When they got there they saw Ron and Harry sitting in the middle of the long table. Ron looked up from his plate to see Hermione and Ginny, but Harry just continued his gaze on his food.  
  
Hermione and Ginny decided to go sit at the end of the table. They sat beside Lavender Brown, and Pavarti Patil.  
  
Hermione turned around to look at the Slytherin table to see if Draco was there. And he was. Just simply eating his food. While Parkinson tried to "woo" him.  
  
(A/N hahahaha don't you think woo is such a funny word to use? Coz I do! Heheehehe lol)  
  
Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her coming from the Gryffindor table. Then she turned her head to see who was looking at her and saw Ron. She lipped the words "sorry" but Ron quickly looked away.  
  
Hermione began to talk to the other girls' about..well girl stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry maybe we should give her a chance to explain?" Ron said sadly.  
  
"Ron! She was snogging with Malfoy! There is nothing too explain!" Harry said with a growl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch Hermione left the girls' and headed to the library to do her Potions essay and to do some research on telepathy.  
  
Hermione sat herself down at one of the tables and began her potions essay.  
  
After and hour or two, she finished her potions essay which was on the Draught of Living Death.  
  
She decided to get up and fine books on telepathy. As she was running her fingers down the spine of the books, but stopped when she heard the door to the library open.  
  
' No one ever comes to the library on Sunday's except for me. Who can it be?'  
  
Hermione looked to see who had entered and it was Ron.  
  
Ron had spotted Hermione and went her way. He needed to talk to her. He needed to know why she was kissing Malfoy.  
  
Hermione quickly turned back to look at the books. When someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
" Um Hermione? Can we talk?" Ron said softly as if concerned.  
  
" Well what's there to talk about? You guys said I wasn't your friend.." Hermione snapped back without knowing why she did so.  
  
" Hermione I'm sorry I was just hurt and confused. But please..please explain why you were snogging with Malfoy. I still want to be bestfriends. Really!"  
  
"Okay" Hermione and Ron sat themselves at the table where Hermione's essay was.  
  
After they sat down Hermione was the one to speak up first.  
  
" So what is it you want to know?"  
  
"Well Hermione..I want to know why you were kissing..Malfoy."  
  
Ron looked sad..but confused. He needed answers. He hated to be confused.  
  
" Well Ron..i was going to tell you today before you and Harry barged in that well...Draco and I are well..together now."  
  
Ron frowned.  
  
" Since when? And Why exactly? He has been calling you a well..you know ever since 2nd year. What caused you to like him now?"  
  
" Well since yesturday after playing volleyball actually. And why..it's because he's changed. He was the one to see through my fake smiles, he was the one who could see how I truly felt inside. He was the one to make an effort to help me. He was kind to me! He helped me! Yesturday you know how I told you that I had many head duties and such. HE offered to take all the work! He was the one to help me yesturday JUST so I could spend time with you and Harry." A tear rolled down Hermione's face but she quickly wiped it away.  
  
" I'm- I'm- I'm sorry Hermione..i didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Ron." Hermione said softly.  
  
" But- but- but what I don't get is ..why were you sad?"  
  
" Well please understand that I do not want to go into detail and I don't want anyone else knowing. Draco and Ginny are the only other ones who know. Ginny I told today. So promise me you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise."  
  
" Well..the night before going to hogwarts my-my-my father killed my mother...and-and h-he raped me."  
  
" He WHAT?"  
  
" Shhhhh!"  
  
"Hermione I'm so sorry! I didn't know..Please forgive me! I've been a horrible friend!"  
  
"It's okay Ron."  
  
Hermione hugged Ron. Ron felt so ashamed. He hadn't been much of a good friend.  
  
"Ar-Are you going to tell Harry? I won't tell him about my parents...but I will tell him about Draco and I being together. That is IF he confronts me. "  
  
"Okay"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They began to talk to each other like before. Then Ron began to do HIS Potions essay. While Hermione looked for books on telepathy. She decided to read them in her common room.  
  
" So Hermione what's up with all the books on telepathy?"  
  
"Oh it's just that I want to read up on this.it's seems interesting." Hermione quickly lied. She didn't want to..but she didn't want people knowing that her and Draco shared thoughts.  
  
" Oh ok."  
  
After another hour or so. Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
" Look! It's 6:30 pm! We should go down to the Great Hall and get some dinner!"  
  
" Bloody Hell I'm hungry!"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Ron! You're always hungry!"  
  
" True" Both of them laughed their way to the Great Hall.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall they stopped before heading towards their table.  
  
Harry was sitting alone.  
  
" Hmmm maybe you should go sit beside Harry Ron. I'll go sit with Ginny and the other girls'."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They said their good byes and headed to their friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I take it you and Weasly have made up?'  
  
'Oh Hi Draco! Yes we have! I'm really happy too!'  
  
'Well I'm glad to hear it!'  
  
Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and caught sight of Draco who was also looking at her with a smirk. Hermione giggled.  
  
Then her and Draco stopped looking at each other and returned to talking to their friends. Hermione looked up to Professor Dumbledore, and he looked back at her with a twinkle in his eye then looked towards Draco.  
  
'Dumbledore sure is acting odd.'  
  
'Yea I know what you mean! He's been looking at me like that every time I've seen him today!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione! Earth to Hermione!!!!!"  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when a young red haired girl began calling upon her.  
  
" Hmmm what? Sorry."  
  
"We were just discussing what we think about Malfoy."  
  
Hermione quickly blushed. Then remembered that she's suppose to hate him.  
  
" Well we all think that on the outside...he is MAJORLY hot! And he has that little something that all girls' love! But we think that he is a stupid git sometimes." Lavender Brown said.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say so she just nodded and said " He is a stupid git who spends way to much time on his hair." All the girls' giggled. And Ginny winked at Hermione. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hermione..i'm appalled! I thought you liked me!' Draco said/thought.  
  
'Oh now you know its just a joke! You're the greatest thing that has happened to me!'  
  
'That's what I thought!'  
  
'Oh don't be so full of yourself!'  
  
They continued their little joke fest of insults and such until dinner was over. But they were called upon the Head Master to stay behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
A/N hmmm I wonder what Dumbledore wants from them!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH ehehehhe the volleyball will come soon! Hehehehhehehe evil plans man! Hahhahahaha well please REVIEW 


	14. More shocking news! HE needs friends?

Hermione and Draco made their way to the Head master.  
  
" You wanted to see us Professor?" Draco asked coolly.  
  
" Yes I did. Please follow me to my office." Dumbledore responded.  
  
Dumbledore had led them to a statue and whispered the password. Then the statue turned into a spiral staircase and all of them mounted it and entered his office.  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his large desk in a very cozy looking chair.  
  
" Please do have a seat. Lemon drops?" Dumbledore smiled at them.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
" No thank you I'm fine." Hermione kindly said.  
  
"So what is it you wanted to talk about with us?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
" Ah yes. I was just getting to that Mr Malfoy. Well then I've just recently heard very interesting news. Interesting but very bad for the wizarding and muggle world. My Malfoy have you spoken to you father lately?"  
  
"No Professor. Why?" Draco asked.  
  
" Well I've just heard that Voldemort has been killed." Dumbledore lowered his head.  
  
" But isn't that good? I mean isn't that what we've always wanted? Who defeated him?" Hermione had a confused look.  
  
" Yes it has been something we've always wanted. But the person who defeated him wasn't one on the light side. He was of the dark. He had grown stronger than Voldemort and was tired of being his right hand. He wanted more power and so he defeated Voldemort." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Who is it?" Draco asked harshly.  
  
"It was your father Mr. Malfoy. Apparently he has gained much more power. How, we don't know. Though I do know one thing. In the end...the fight against light side and the dark. It will no longer be up to Harry Potter...but it will be up to you two."  
  
" Up to us? What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked questionably.  
  
" I cannot tell you. But the both of you know what to do when the time comes."  
  
"okay" They both responded.  
  
" Ms. Granger. I do believe that you have informed Mr Malfoy on what you have just recently found out about yourself? Am I right?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Alright then, I have something else to tell you. You know how your biological father was a wizard. Well we've done some more research on your past, and well apparently you come from a very powerful wizarding family."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  
  
" Your father's side of the family were always able to control the weather. Have you already been showing some signs of power of the weather Ms. Granger?"  
  
" Sorry no Professor." Hermione said sadly.  
  
Draco had his mouth opened wide.  
  
" Ahhh I see. Well then maybe it'll take awhile for you to get a hold of your power since your mother was a muggle."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Well then I guess that is all. Mr. Malfoy are you alright?"  
  
Draco realized where he was and finally answered him.  
  
"Oh yes! Sorry. I'm just taken back with all the news. Hermione's powers, and my father being the new dark Lord."  
  
"Oh don't freight Mr. Malfoy. I know we can get through this. Just one other thing. As heads' I need you two to keep an eye out. Ms. Granger warn Mr. Potter of what is going to happen. At the time I'm aware that Lucious is going after Mr. Potter. So I'd like Mr. Potter to be on his guard. And once he finds out about your relationship with Mr Malfoy he'll go after the both of you. Now I want you to be careful. And keep a close eye on everyone."  
  
"We understand Professor." Hermione said quietly.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Alright then. I guess the two you should be off then. Have a splendid evening." Dumbledore said it and ended it with a chuckle.  
  
" Good bye Professor." Hermione said respectfully.  
  
"Good bye Prodessor." Draco said after.  
  
Hermione and Draco left his office and headed down the stairs to return to their common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While in Dumbledore's office.  
  
" Ahhh...young sweet love." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Do you really believe that those two will be the ones to save the world?" A voice came up.  
  
"Of course Minerva. Can't you see the love between them? They are soul mates. They may not know it now. But they will soon."  
  
" But they have many obstacles to go through. You said it yourself."  
  
"Yes I know. But when soul mates are brought together, they become one together. It's like ying, and yang brought together to make one. The love of soul mates surpasses all obstacles brought among them."  
  
"I know, but they're so young. Are you absolutely sure that they will be ready?"  
  
"I have no doubts Minerva. I believe in them and I trust them with my life, as you should do also."  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall frowned slightly but then smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Draco were already in their common room.  
  
"I can't believe my father is the new Dark Lord! The stupid GIT!" Draco said furiously.  
  
" Draco please calm down." Hermione too was shocked. But she was still pondering on the fact that she could be able to control the weather. She tried long and hard to see if she could do anything. But she couldn't. She sighed and turned to look at Draco.  
  
" Draco..what do you think Dumbledore meant about how it'll be up to us?"  
  
" I don't know. Maybe you and I will kill my good for nothing father some how."  
  
"Right..well I'm going to go to Harry and Ron. And TRY to speak to him. If I can't then I'll just tell Ron to tell Harry to watch his back carefully."  
  
"Okay. Be careful okay?"  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye Hermione." Draco looked down and frowned. He never really did have friends. He envied Hermione for having such great friends. He wondered if he too would ever have such good friends as Hermione did.  
  
As he thought about it. Hermione heard. She turned back around and headed towards Draco. Draco noticed and lifted his head.  
  
"I thou-" He was about to ask her why she returned but was interrupted when Hermione kissed him.  
  
Then broke away.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
" Remember! I can hear you. Don't feel so bad...if you want to talk to people..try talking to Ron, or Ginny. I'm pretty sure they'll be willing to talk to you." Hemione said it with a smile and left the common room and ran to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She arrive at the portrait and whispered the password. She looked in the common room and found Harry and Ron infront of the fire place playing a game of chess.  
  
" Hey you guys!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said as he looked up to see her. But then was glared at by Harry.  
  
Harry got up and went to the boys dormitory.  
  
" He's still very mad isn't he. Yes he is Hermione..." Ron said as he watched Hermione sit in the place where Harry just sat.  
  
" But why can't he let me explain?"  
  
"Hermione.what you didn't know about Harry was that he has had a crush on you ever since 6th year. And it just really hurt him to see you kissing the enemy."  
  
" Oh well..i never knew! He should've told me! Oh dear ! But I can't change the past..I just came here to warn Harry."  
  
" Warn Harry? About what? What's going on Hermione?"  
  
" Voldemort has been defeated Ron."  
  
"That's bloody brilliant!"  
  
Ron looked at her face and was confused to see it still look serious.  
  
" Or it's not bloody brilliant" Ron corrected.  
  
"No it's not.because the wizard who defeated him was one of his followers...Lucious Malfoy."  
  
" HERMIONE! Do you actually think it's safe to be with him now?"  
  
" Don't worry Ron! As long as he doesn't know about us together then we should be fine. But the real problem is...is that he's after Harry. He wants him dead so Dumbledore told me to warn him. But he won't talk to me so can you?"  
  
"Of course! But please Hermione take care of yourself!"  
  
" Don't worry I will. I have to go...warn Ginny too. Oh and Ron..you don't have a BIG problem with Draco do you?"  
  
"Umm...it'll take awhile. Why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could try and talk to him...and maybe become friends with him?"  
  
"'Mione...that's crazy and you know it! He HATES me!"  
  
" No he doesn't! He just insults us 'cause he's suppose to be mean and nasty. But time to time do you think you two could just act civil and talk to one another."  
  
"Umm...i guess. I should see what you see in him."  
  
"Whatever..I have to go...i'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Sure..bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N so ppl wut do you think? I have no idea wut I'm typing..n e who please please  
  
REVIEW!!!! I absolutely love them! Even if they're mean! Heheheh welll so long 


	15. Privacy Invaded and Turning heads

While Hermione was at the Gryffindor common room having a chat with Ron. Draco had received a very interesting letter from his father.  
  
(this should be in italics but it won't work=S)  
  
IDear Draco,  
  
I have been keeping an eye on you. If you haven't already known but I've been watching your every move. And I have recently seen you with that mudblood girl! Do explain what in bloody hell's name you are doing with her! You two can't possibly be together. But if you are, then I warn you now. Break it off with her now or she will have to pay the consequences, as you shall too.  
  
But that wasn't the meaning of this letter. I'm taking this time to write to you because it is to inform you on when you will be receiving the dark mark. I have planned it to be after Hollowee'en. At the stroke of midnight, you must come to the dark forest, you will know where to go. You shall be able to feel the dark magic, and just make your way towards it.  
  
You no longer serve Voldemort. But you now serve me. I am the new dark lord who will most definitely rid the world of muggles, and mudbloods.  
  
From:  
  
Lucious Malfoy/I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After he read the letter his face went pale. Paler than it already was.  
  
'Oh no..Hermione!' He thought.  
  
'What? Miss me already?' Hermione responded with a little giggle.  
  
' Hermione please get back here now...I think we need to talk.' Draco's thoughts seemed scared, and worried as she heard him think that.  
  
'Okay. But what's wrong?' Hermione put a confused expression on her face.  
  
'I'll explain to you when you get here.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was pacing up and down the common room, awaiting for Hermione's presence.  
  
Hermione ran through the halls and finally made it to the portrait. She quickly whispered the password and barged into the common room.  
  
" What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly. She began to pant because she was so tired. She plopped herself onto one of the couches.  
  
" I've received a letter from my father..and well he knows' about us. How I honestly don't know, but he has directed me to break it off with you. And he expects me to be getting the darkmark the night after Hollowee'en." Draco sat down beside Hermione.  
  
" WHAT? You can't possibly get the dark mark! And I don't care what your father thinks! Who gives a bloody rats ass about him being the new dark lord! I don't!" Hermione cried out.  
  
"I know I don't really want the dark mark either, but I my father will force me to get it...Hermione.maybe we shouldn't see each other. I mean your friendship with Harry is hanging by a thread, and my father is absolutely furious." Draco said slowly.  
  
" But I don't care about Harry! If he were really my friend he would come talk to me about it and TRY to make an effort to be okay with whom I am dating! And I don't care about your father! I want to be with you! I don't care what others' think of me, or us! I don't care about anything else as long as I have you!"  
  
" Hermione..my father said if I were to continue seeing you then he will come and find you and you will have to suffer the consequences, and I will too. And I don't want anything to happen to you because I care about you. I really do! And I'd protect you from anyone! I just don't want to see you get hurt!" Draco looked up to see Hermione.  
  
Their eyes locked. They both saw the hurt in each others' eyes. Hermione was about to cry.  
  
" If you don't want to see me hurt then why are you saying that we should break up? Draco..you were the best thing that has ever happened to me.". A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  
  
Draco wiped away the tear from her face. But Hermione turned to look away.  
  
" Hermione..Sometimes you have to experience a little pain to gain happiness. And you were the best thing that ever happened to me too." Draco said softly while continuing his gaze on her.  
  
" But what you don't see is that to me it won't just be a little pain. It would be the downfall of my life. Though people may never see it, but it will be there. I care about you more than anything in the world, and I don't want to lose you." Hermione began to sob lightly.  
  
Draco pulled her into a hug.  
  
" Hermione, I care about you more than anything in the world too. And it's hard for me to see me without you. You have made a big impact on my life."  
  
Hermione looked up so that her chocolate brown eyes met his blue icy eyes.  
  
" If you care about me too. Then don't you think we could get through anything?"  
  
Draco just looked at her. He had always' believed in love and feelings' being the most strongest thing in the world. But he was a Malfoy and this was his first time to ever experience affection from another person either than his mother. And he was happy..he finally figured out that he didn't want to lose Hermione either.  
  
" Yeah I do. Hermione I'm sorry for all this. I'm sorry for thinking this too. I just got a little scared because my father said he would hurt you. I promise you that I will not let anyone hurt you ever!."  
  
"Oh great another bodyguard..(giggle)" Hermione smiled. She was relieved that Draco wasn't serious about breaking up.  
  
They both looked at each other chocolate brown eyes met icy blue ones. Then their heads were brought together and their lips met. They shared a passionate kiss filled with love.  
  
Hermione broke the kiss.  
  
" I think we should go to bed. We DO have classes tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Goodnight 'Mione."  
  
"Goodnight Draco."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's alarm clock began to buzz an annoying sound.  
  
It was 6:30am.  
  
" GRRR! "SLAM"" Hermione knocked down her alarm clock.  
  
She slowly rolled off her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. She began to slowly crawl to the bathroom.  
  
Draco was still asleep until he heard a thump. 'Hermione!' He thought.  
  
Hermione was still to sleepy to hear any voices in her head.  
  
Draco ran to Hermione's room and opened the door " HERMIONE!" he screamed  
  
He looked at her bed but there was no sign of her.  
  
" What the bloody hell are you screaming for!" Hermione cried out. She laid on her stomach on the floor but turned her head to look up at him.  
  
Draco turned his head to look at the floor, and say Hermione lying there looking very tired. He began to laugh.  
  
" What are you laughing about?" Hermione asked in a sort of drunk voice.  
  
" You just look so funny and cute lying there on the floor."  
  
Draco moved over to Hermione and scooped her up into his arms and lifted her up.  
  
" If I'm going to get a free ride, then off to the bathroom please." Hermione said innocently.  
  
" Hmmm, I don't think so. I'm taking a shower first." Draco put Hermione down but she was standing.  
  
" I beg to differ! I'm taking a shower first!" Hermione ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Draco ran for the door too. But Hermione already shut the door.  
  
"hahaha!" Hermione laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione decided to have a nice bubble bath. Since it was early she had a lot of time to relax. She began to fill the pool sized bathtub with water, and added bubbles that had a raspberry scent.. The water was nice and hot. She began to strip from her clothes and entered the hot pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was NOT going to let Hermione do this. Even though he DID care about her.he wanted a bath really bad! Then he got an idea...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was now relaxed in the hot water. She had her head laid back onto a pillow that was installed and had her eyes closed. All of a sudden she heard the door swing open.  
  
Hermione's eyes quickly opened in shock. Draco had just entered the bathroom from his room. Hermione had a mortified look on her face and cursed herself for forgetting to lock BOTH doors.  
  
Draco looked at her in the pool and smirked.  
  
" GET OUT!" Hermione cried.  
  
" I don't think so...You see I would like to enjoy a bath too. So I thought I might as well join you."  
  
Draco took off his robe, and revealed a pair of swimming trunks. He grinned and walked over to the bubble bath.  
  
" What do you think you're doing! That's not fair! I'm naked!"  
  
" Oh well then that's just too bad for you." He smirked again and swam to where Hermione was. Thankfully to the bubbles, they covered Hermione's body.  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to put a bathing suit on.  
  
" Sometimes you can be such a pig you know that." Hermione swam away from Draco and stuck out her tongue after she said that.  
  
" Hey I'm a guy.what can you really expect?" He swam to where Hermione was.  
  
They finally settled themselves at one side. They sat in silence until Hermione spoke up.  
  
" Hey Draco."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well if you ever want to talk to anyone you can go talk to Ron or Ginny. I talked to Ron and he said it'll just take some time. But you can talk to him. And Ginny is very understanding so you can always go to her."  
  
" Oh..well okay."  
  
"Well my bath is done. I'm going to get ready." Hermione stood up from the pool to reveal a black 2 piece bathing suit. Draco looked at her in awe.  
  
Hermione grabbed her towel and he things and went to her room.  
  
Draco also got up from the pool and dried himself off. He took off his swimming turnks and wrapped a towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth, and sleeked back his hair. Then went to his room to change.  
  
Hermione did a quick drying spell on herself and changed into her school robes.  
  
She repaired her clock to check the time.  
  
" 8:00 am I guess I should get down to the great hall." Hermione grabbed her books and headed down to the common room.  
  
As she entered the common room she saw Draco on one of the couches just looking into the fire.  
  
"Morning 'Mione."  
  
"Morning Draco. And please don't ever try doing that lil stunt of yours again or I will begin to act like Parkinson just to annoy you." Hermione smiled at him and made her way to the portrait..  
  
Draco got up to go after her.  
  
"Please I swear I'll never do it again! Just please don't act like Parkinson! Anyway..Would you like me to escort you to the Great Hall Miss Hermione?" Draco said in a gentleman kind of voice.  
  
" I'd love to. But what about everyone else? What if they see us?" Hermione said.  
  
" Oh who cares. I don't. Do you?"  
  
"No of course not.." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
" Alright then. Off we go."  
  
They exited their common room and went to the Great Hall. On their way some students gave them questionable looks. But they didn't care.  
  
When they reached the doors to the Great Hall they knew that people would be shocked to see them together. But they were fine with it. Before they went inside. Hermione and Draco shared a short, but passionate kiss.  
  
Then they entered the Great Hall hand in hand.  
  
All heads turned their way. But Hermione and Draco didn't seem to mind. Then just looked at each other and smiled. And whispered "Talk to you later". Then they finally let go of each other and headed towards their tables.  
  
Everyone watched as they both made their way to their table. Whispers arosed. Rumours were made. But Hermione and Draco didn't seem to be affected. They just ate their breakfast and talked to those who talked to them. Dumbledore looked at the two with twinkling eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast Hermione had double potions with Slytherins.  
  
'I'll see you there Draco'  
  
'Yea see you'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Potions class..  
  
Hemione sat next to Neville in the front. Hermione noticed that he hadn't asked he about her and Draco. She was glad..but curious. But oh well. They handed in their potions essays, and began to brew their potions that they've done an essay on.  
  
Hermione and Draco stole a few glances at each other, and spoke to each other mentally. They began to like it.  
  
Hermione occasionally look back to see Ron and Harry. But Ron had told her earlier that Harry was still angry.  
  
At the end of class they all went to the Great Hall for lunch. Well some of them..others' went to their dormitories to get things. Hermione was one of those people. She went to her room to get her books for Care for Magical Creatures.  
  
Draco on the other hand decided to make a truce with Ron, for Hermione's sake of course.  
  
Draco was walking down the hall and saw the red haired boy. Luckily there was no Scar-head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Then turned his head to see Malfoy.  
  
" Umm..hi?" Ron said  
  
" Hey..umm well I was wondering if we could talk." Draco said coolly. But inside he felt odd.  
  
" I guess so. About what?" Ron was now lightening up. He said it with a smile.  
  
Draco noted that something happened to Ron. He was built thanks to quidditch. But there was something about him that seemed...different.  
  
" Well.first off. I guess I'd like to ap-apo-apologize for all the mean things' I've said to you. And I'm sorry but I will have to continue it time to time. You understand right?"  
  
" Oh don't you worry about it." Ron said still smiling at him.  
  
"Okay good. And well I was wondering if you wanted a truce? For Hermione's sake."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
" And I was wondering..I need to tell somebody this..i know I should tell Hermione this but I'm kind of well..embarrassed."  
  
"Oh just say it already!"  
  
" Well don't tell anyone...but I think I love Hermione." Draco quickly blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
" Bloody hell! That's sooo romantic!"  
  
" I'm sorry?"  
  
" Nevermind. Well since you ARE sharing things with me.I need to tell someone this. And I guess I'll tell you before anyone else. Just please don't get freaked out.."  
  
"Um okay?" Draco was getting freaked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I wonder what Ron is going to tell Draco????  
  
Beware of the many twists in my story!!! 


	16. You're WHAT! Talking

A/N I'm officially 14 yrs old as of Yesturday (August 17) Yipee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well..erm... how should I say this. Um well the reason why I was more understanding than Harry when we saw you and Hermione snogging was well.because..I'm well..homosexual. And I kind of understood what she saw in you.." Ron quickly blushed and looked down at the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He's GAY! I knew something was up with him! But I didn't actually think he was gay!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh." Was all Draco could really saw. He had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
" You will still talk to me right?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
Draco felt sort of bad for the lad. He did expect it to be hard for people to accept him as a homosexual.  
  
" Of course. But why did you tell me first?"  
  
" Um, I don't really know. Well maybe it's because Hermione had told me that you were there for her all last week, I suppose I thought you would be there for me too. Well when I tell my friends of course." Ron looked up to see Draco.  
  
Draco still felt a little odd around him, but was a little calmer with the situation.  
  
"Oh, well yeah sure."  
  
"Thanks! I love you man!" Ron said with a big smile.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Draco got a little freaked out when he said "I love you man"  
  
"Oh sorry. I didn't mean it in that way!"  
  
"Okay, sorry I didn't mean t-."  
  
"It's okay.  
  
Both of them began to walk to the Great Hall together while talking about quidditch. Some students gave them odd looks when they passed them. Some were shocked to see the Slytherin Prince conversing with a Gryffindor...a Weasly!  
  
As they made there way there Ron caught sight of Harry.  
  
"I should go talk to Harry. He really doesn't have anyone to talk to nowadays."  
  
"I understand go ahead."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Ron ran over to Harry and began to talk to him about how hungry he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco continued walking to the Great Hall alone. But then found a certain annoying pug faced slytherin girl hanging on his shoulder.  
  
" Hey Drakie Poo!!" A wretched voice entered the atmosphere.  
  
" What do you want, and would you please get off of my arm."  
  
Parkinson slowly slipped off his arm.  
  
" Anyway...I saw you with that mudblood Granger during breakfast this morning. What on earth were you doing with her! And just moments ago you were chatting with a Weasly! And I most certainly did not hear any insults!"  
  
" Don't you call Hermione a mudblood. And what I do in my life is my business. Now if you please ...get away from me." Draco said I a menacing voice.  
  
" Oh Drakie! Has the stupid mudblood put a spell on you? I swear she will pay for doing that!"  
  
Draco stopped and turned to look at her ugly features.  
  
"I said don't call her a fucking mudblood you bitch! No she did not put a fucking spell on me!"  
  
"What's happened to you Drakie! You can't possibly have feelings for that Know-it-all Granger!" Pansy looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
" Well for your information I DO have feelings for Hermione. She prettier, and smarter than you could ever be!" Draco turned away and continued walking.  
  
"You can't really mean that Draco! You LOVE ME! I know you do!" Draco stopped in his tracks as he heard those words exit her lips. He turned around and walked up to her. His face in hers.  
  
" Why would I love a stupid pug faced slut, like you." He said this in a mean, cold voice.  
  
He straightened up to his full height which was 6"1" and walked away once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That mudblood's going to pay for what she's done to my Draco." Pansy said to herself, and she too made her way to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She had just stopped by her common room to get her books for her next class. Once she arrived she looked over to the Slytherin table to see if Draco was there. He was. They both locked eyes and began to talk to each other mentally.  
  
'Hey 'Mione.'  
  
'Hey Draco'  
  
'Watch your back for Pansy alright? I'm really scared she might try something when I'm not with you.'  
  
'Okay but why?'  
  
'Well I kind of told her about us because she was acting like a bitch.'  
  
'O okay. Well I'm just going to eat a quick lunch okay? Meet me in the hall when you see me leaving okay?'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione decided to sit across from Ron and Harry. She was curious to see what Harry might do.  
  
" Hey Ron, Harry." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
" Hey 'Mione" Ron said in a cheerful voice.  
  
Harry just continued eating.  
  
" So Harry are you going to continue giving me the silent treatment?" She wanted to piss Harry off, but at the same time have a conversation with him.  
  
" As a matter of a fact I am." Harry said coldly.  
  
" Oh well you just spoke to me so I guess we can start talking again."  
  
Harry grumbled.  
  
"Why won't you let me explain?" Hermione asked while she looked at Harry. She wasn't hungry so she just drank some pumpkin juice.  
  
" What's there to explain? Ron and I caught you snogging. There's nothing more too it. Your snogging with the enemy. The heir of the new dark lord. You didn't even bother telling us that you had feelings' for that stupid git."  
  
" Well even if I did tell you I have feelings for him it wouldn't of stopped you from acting the way you are now would it?"  
  
Harry knew inside that he would act like this. He liked Hermione a lot, and now she was dating the one guy he loathed.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
" Look Harry, I knew you liked me. Well actually I just found out yesturday. And well I'm sorry. But you didn't come to me about it. Draco told me that he had feelings for me with no hesitation. He admitted to liking me..a muggle born witch. And all I can say is that I sorry for dating YOUR enemy. And if you were really my friend then you would understand, and accept the fact of him and I being together." Hermione was now pissed off. She decided to get up and leave. And that's what she did.  
  
After Hermione left the Great Hall she went into a dark corner and began to sob lightly. She hated fighting with Harry. And she didn't want to. Usually she'd turn to Harry for advice but now he's the one who hates her.  
  
Hermione felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. Then she turned to see who it was..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I wonder.....i really do wonder who it is 


	17. Anger arises

Hermione slowly turned her head to see the hand on her shoulder. Then she slowly looked up to see who's hand it was. Her eyes widened in shock and screamed.  
  
' Draco! Draco!'  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
Draco was already on his way to leave the Great Hall.  
  
' Draco it's your father!'  
  
'What!??!?!?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Mudblood. I've been watching my son very carefully, and I have just received an owl from Miss Parkinson stating that you and my son have been seen together. I'm quite sure that you are aware of my son receiving the letter of warning I had sent earlier have you not?"  
  
He began to grip onto Hermione's shoulder. Hermione didn't answer though.  
  
"I've asked you a question you filthy mudblood! Now answer me!"  
  
He tightened his grip.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was just meters away from the doors, but an annoying Slytherin girl was in his way.  
  
" Get out of my way Parkinson."  
  
"Oh Draco! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to go see that Know-it-all Granger now are you? Oh and don't worry! That girl won't be bothering you any longer Draco!"  
  
"Well as a matter of a fact I am. And what do you mean? What did you do to her?"  
  
"Oh Drakie I haven't done anything! I told you that Granger will pay for what she's done to you." Pansy put some sort of smirk on her face.  
  
" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Draco screamed out.  
  
All heads were turned their way.  
  
" Well all I've just informed your father that the Granger has put some sort of spell on you."  
  
"You WHAT????" Draco was absolutely furious. He was so tempted to punch her in the stomach! But he couldn't do that. He vowed to himself that he would never hit a girl, as his father does to his mother.  
  
" You fucking bitch!" Draco ran to find Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucious had pulled up Hermione to stand up.  
  
" So you do understand the consequences then? You've had your warning and now it's time for you to pay."  
  
Lucious extracted his wand from his pocket. Hermione had broke free from his grasp.  
  
Then she saw someone running towards her. It was Draco.  
  
" Father don't you dare!"  
  
" Insolent boy! Stay out of this! I'll deal with you afterwards."  
  
While Lucious and Draco were arguing, Hermione took this time to draw out her wand.  
  
" Father I won't let you hurt Hermione!"  
  
"Why is that boy? Do you actually feel something for this mudblood? Remember you ARE a Malfoy! Malfoy's don't feel for anyone!"  
  
" Well I am a different Malfoy father!" Draco spat out.  
  
Lucious was pointing his wand at Draco and was about to say 'Crucio', but was disturbed when someone began to speak.  
  
Hermione then pointed her wand directly at Lucious' head.  
  
"Don't you even think about it."  
  
" What? Will the little mudblood try and hex me?  
  
Lucious then smacked away Hermione's wand from her hand and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
" You want your beloved mudblood Draco? Then come and get her!"  
  
Lucious reached into his pocket and then disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn bastard must've had a portkey! I've let you down Hermione! I'm sorry!"  
  
Then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
' Draco! We're on school grounds!'  
  
Draco then looked out the window. He saw Lucious still holding Hermione by the hair as if awaiting his son to come after him.  
  
Draco decided to get help. He ran into the Great hall and to the Gryffindor table to see Ron.  
  
" Ron! Hermione's in danger!"  
  
" What? What on earth happened?"  
  
" Hurry up just come with me! Harry if you're Hermione's friend then come and help he too! They're on school grounds!"  
  
Dumbledore heard this and followed the 3 boys out onto school grounds.  
  
But before he left he told Minvera to look after the students. And told Snape to follow.  
  
" Students! Calm down! Stay here in the Great Hall. Everything is under control."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What are you going to do with me?" Hermione said.  
  
" Oh I'm just going to show those who come of the power I have obtained." Lucious said with a grin.  
  
Then they saw 5 figures running towards them.  
  
" STAY BACK!" Hermione cried.  
  
" Shut up Mudblood!"  
  
The 5 men were now standing only a few feet away from where Lucious and Hermione were standing.  
  
" Father let her go!"  
  
" Oh don't worry I'll let her go. I'm glad that all of you came. Especially you Mr Potter. Now you have all come to view the death of your friends, and Professors."  
  
Lucious threw Hermione over to where Draco was. And he caught her with ease.  
  
Then Harry and Ron circled her to see if she was okay.  
  
" Are you okay Hermione?" Draco asked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
"Okay good." Harry said.  
  
They all got up to face Lucious Malfoy. But they al weren't prepared for what was coming.  
  
All they heard was " Crucio!" They looked around to see who had been hit, and it had been Draco.  
  
" DRACO!" Hermione scremed.  
  
" Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!!"  
  
His body was limp on the grass, in his own pool of blood. He was dying. Hermione bent down and laid his head onto her lap.  
  
" You'd do this to your own flesh and blood! You're a fucking ASSHOLE of a father!"  
  
" Oh Miss...Granger is it? Haven't you already learned? A Malfoy is to ever feel anything for anyone. Even if it is their own flesh and blood."  
  
"Lucious you will be sent to Azkaban for this you are aware of this. Are you not?"  
  
"Albus, Albus, Albus...Of course I am aware of that. But it's not like they can really get a hold of me now can they?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. She was crying hard. Ron gave her a sympathetic look. And for the first time Harry saw the love she had for Draco.  
  
Snape had been standing above Draco. Hermione bent down to hear him breath.  
  
" HE'S NOT FUCKING BREATHING!"  
  
" Miss Granger I'll bring him to the hospital wing." Snape reached out to hold Draco then reached into his pocket then disappeared. He had a port key to the hospital wing.  
  
" YOU WILL PAY LUCIOUS MALFOY!"  
  
Dark clouds began to form.  
  
Albus looked at Hermione. But Hermione was still glaring at Lucious.  
  
" And what are you going to do about it?" Lucious said with a laugh.  
  
" THIS!" Hermione screamed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I wonder what Hermione does????  
  
I love to put cliffies!!! Hehehe!  
  
Thanks to those who have reviewed! I love you guys!!! LOL 


	18. More Questions

A/N Thanks Swimcutie for telling me that I was spelling Lucius wrong! Sorry people dunno wut I was thinking!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now pouring cold rain. The sky was dark, and the look on Hermione's face looked as if she was about to kill.  
  
"Lightenairium Electricus!" Hermione cried. A lightening bolt then escaped the dark clouds, and landed only inches away from Lucius Malfoy. The ground trembled as if there was an earthquake. Lucius fell to the floor, as did Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore. Hermione was the only one to stand her ground.  
  
" Leave us NOW! Or else I'll make sure that I don't miss next time!" She said in a threatening voice.  
  
Lucius was taken aback from what Hermione has just done.  
  
'She couldn't have possibly done that. She's just a stupid mudblood! I must do some research on this foul girl. I can't take my chances at the time.'  
  
Lucius began to get up. While Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore were already standing with their wands directed at Lucius. He just smirked back at them and reached into his pocket then disappeared.  
  
"Unfortunately he shall be back. Maybe not soon, but he will come back." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione! How'd you do that?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"I take it you've tapped into you power have you not Hermione?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile.  
  
"Yes Professor. I can feel the power surging through me. And when I actually use the power it feels exhilarating." Hermione said. But then began to pant, then fainted.  
  
Harry caught her quickly. He lifted her up, and carried her back to the castle followed by Dumbledore and Ron.  
  
" I believe that Hermione still must get accustomed to her new found power. It must've taken a great deal of energy out of her." Dumbledore informed the boys.  
  
" Umm, Professor Dumbledore? What power are you and Hermione speaking of?" Harry asked questionably. They were now walking up the steps to enter the castle. It was still raining terribly hard though.  
  
" I take it Miss Granger has not yet informed you?"  
  
"No Professor."  
  
"Well to get you updated, Miss Granger is actually a half blood. Her biological father was part of a wizard family who were able to control the weather."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were now in the halls making their way to the hospital wing. Harry was quite disappointed that Hermione hadn't mentioned this to him. But then again he knew he never really gave her a chance  
  
They reached the hospital wing in silence. And Harry laid her in the bed next to Draco's.  
  
" Oh my word! What on earth happened?" Madam Pomfrey cried out.  
  
" She has just fainted Poppy"  
  
Snape was now standing beside Dumbledore  
  
Poppy had given Draco a healing potion, and a sleeping potion to make sure he would rest. She had shooed away Harry, and Ron. But Dumbledore and Snape left on their own to put some protection charms on the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about 3hours Hermione awoke to find herself in the hospital wing.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked continuously for a moment, and got a good look at her surroundings. She saw a figure laying in the bed next to her. It was Draco!  
  
' Draco?'  
  
She tried to mentally speak to him but there was nothing. She decided to sit up and called upon Madam Pomfrey.  
  
" Madam, Pomfrey What's happened to Draco??" She quickly asked worriedly.  
  
"Please Miss Granger calm down. You still need your rest. As for Mr Malfoy, he will be awakening in just a few moments. Now I'll go and ask the house elves to bring you some pumpkin juice. Alright?"  
  
"Okay. Thank you Madam." She said politely.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey left, Hermione looked over to Draco. He looked so peaceful she thought. Then he began to move around.  
  
"Draco are you awake?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. And the first thing he saw was Hermione. He smiled and tried to move. But every time he tired a surging pain would go through his body.  
  
" Hermione?" he said in a low whisper.  
  
He slowly sat upright.  
  
" Draco! I'm so sorry this happened to you! Are you okay?" Hermione was now crying her eyes out.  
  
" Hermione. I'll be fine. It's nothing more then some cuts and bruises. Please stop crying. It brings me a great deal of pain to see you cry."  
  
Poppy then came through the doors with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and some cups. She brought it over to the night table that was between the beds.  
  
She began to pour the juice into the cups. She handed Hermione one of the cups that was filled with juice.  
  
"Here you are Miss Granger drink up now. (She turns her head to Draco) Mr Malfoy. Glad to see you up. I have some potions for you that is needed to heal your body completely. Then you can drink your pumpkin juice." She smiled then turned around to go to her office to get the potions.  
  
She came back and gave the potion to Draco to drink. Of the course the potion had a dreadful taste, and so he made awkward faces once he drank the potions. Hermione watched him drink all the potions that Poppy had given him. And she giggled at his reaction to the taste.  
  
"Now you two will be able to leave in an hour or so. For now just lay back and relax. The both of you have been through a lot." With that Madam Pomfrey went to her office.  
  
" Is that woman trying to poison me? That potion was absolutely ghastly!"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Well you can't really expect potions to taste nice and sweet now can you?" Hermione smiled at him. He just grumbled.  
  
"So what happened to my father?" The question had been floating in his mind for quite awhile now. "Well, I kind of, well made a lightening bolt appear, and it landed inches away from him. But he disappeared."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Well then, what do we do now?" Draco said. He was now able to move a bit more with slight pain.  
  
They began to talk to each other with delight, and were now at the moment laughing and giggling.  
  
Then Madam Pomfrey came to view.  
  
"Well I do believe you can go back to your rooms. But please get some rest! You need not have classes tomorrow, and your supper will be given to you by a house elf."  
  
"Thank you." They both said and got up to go to their common room.  
  
On their way to the common room they received many looks from students they passed. But they didn't mind at the least.  
  
They finally reached the portrait of the Asian Fairy.  
  
Draco whispered the password.  
  
They both climbed in. Then they both sat on the couch in front of the blazing fire. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Are you alright 'Mione?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione said. Draco pulled her into a hug, but then something happened. Something out of the ordinary. When Draco pulled Hermione into that hug, something strange, happened. But it brought a warm feeling to surge through each of their bodies.  
  
To both of them, it felt as if they both entered each others' mind and body. It felt as if their souls, and their hearts were both puzzle pieces and they just happened to fit together when they hugged.  
  
They were both startled and broke away.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know. But it felt good." Draco said with a smirk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I wonder what has happened to them! Sorry for now updating soon! I got distracted while writing!. 


	19. Really

"Um..Draco. Do you think we should talk to Dumbledore about this? I mean I think this is getting a little to weird. First we're able to read each others mind, and now something really odd just happened."  
  
" Um, I don't know really. Why don't we try and do some more research on telepathy, and stuff. And if we can't find anything that's logical then we should go to Dumbledore." Draco said smartly.  
  
" Alright." Was all Hermione said. Then she lifted up her wand and said "Accio Books" then a pile of books appeared on the coffee table.  
  
Hermione and Draco each took a book and began to read.  
  
4 hours had passed, and still neither of them had found a logical reason for their issues. Draco had gone through 4 books, and was now on his 5th book. Hermione on the other hand had easily read through 7 book in the passed 4 hours, and now was on her 8th book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another hour had gone by and still nothing.  
  
" I give up! This is useless! There is nothing in these books to explain this!" Draco said furiously.  
  
"Arg..I have to agree. There is nothing in the textbooks to explain telepathy! Maybe we should go to Dumbledore. He should know what's happened to us." Hermione said. She had her head laying on Draco's shoulder.  
  
" Yeah, let's go." Draco said. Hermione slowly lifted her head, and stood up. Draco did the same.  
  
"Shall we..." Draco said with a smile and stuck out his hand for Hermione to take.  
  
"Lead the way." Hermione returned the smile.  
  
They exited the common room, and headed towards the statue that lead to Dumbledore's office. Hermione whispered the password "Lemon drops" and they both ran up the spiral stair case.  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office and saw him feeding his Phoenix.  
  
" Professor?" Draco said softly.  
  
" Ah yes. Hello Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. I'm glad to see you two up and well. What is it you would like?" Dumbledore said happily.  
  
"Well, some deviating things' have erupted between Draco and I and we were wondering if you knew about it. And if you did..you could possibly explain to us what has happened." Hermione then looked at Draco, and Draco looked back at her. They smiled at each other, and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
" Of course. I was awaiting the time when you would come to see me about this. Please have a seat." Dumbledore sat it in comfy chair behind his desk. And Hermione and Draco sat in the chairs which were on the other side of the desk. Their hands still clasped together, Dumbledore looked at this and smile gleefully.  
  
"...Well you see, do you believe in soul mates?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes" Hermione answered.  
  
"I never did before, but now I some what think it's possible for soul mates to exist." Draco responded.  
  
" I see. Well most of the time it's very unlikely for a person to meet their soul mates. Were you aware that 1 soul is actually just half a part of a whole?"  
  
" No." Both Hermione and Draco said. They looked at each other questionably.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Well now you know. And well it is said that if 2 souls which are part of one, are ever to meet. They would be able to do extraordinary things'. For muggles their extraordinary thing was to be able to love someone with all their heart and no one would be able to break it. But for wizards and witches it's different. They would obtain a power stronger than no other. They would be able to read each others mind, and feel one another's feelings. If one were to get hurt, the other would feel the pain too." Dumbledore looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Are you saying that Draco and I are.."  
  
"Soul mates." Draco finished her sentence.  
  
They were both shocked, and they looked at each other. Their hands still clasped together. They smiled at one another and turned to look at Dumbledore. He looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
" So you were aware of this all along Professor?" Draco asked.  
  
" I'm afraid so. I'm aware of a lot of happenings but I cannot inform the people on what is to come in the future."  
  
"Oh." They both said.  
  
" Well anyways. You can't forget that you two are heads now can you."  
  
"Oh of course not!" Hermione blushed..she had neglected some of her head duties.  
  
" Well I'd like to inform you both that we will be having a Hallowee'en ball. If you and the prefects would have everything set, and inform us on what you need 2 weeks before the ball everything should be fine. There shall also be a Hogsmade trip 1 week before the ball."  
  
" Okay" Draco said.  
  
"Well that is all. I'm glad you came to see me about your little connection with one another (chuckle) Well you should be on your way, I believe you should be getting to sleep. You two need not attend classes tomorrow. You can if you'd like but it's not necessary."  
  
"Thank you Professor. Good Bye." Hermione said respectfully.  
  
"Thanks." Was all Draco said. Then Hermione and Draco left to return to their common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out in the hall.  
  
" So you and I are soul mates." Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's slim waiste.  
  
" I guess so." Hermione smiled back at him.  
  
They reached the portrait of the asian fairy.  
  
"New Love" They both said simultaneously. Then looked at each other and smiled  
  
They climbed into the common room, and sat down on the couch.  
  
The looked at each other, and their eyes locked. Draco was holding Hermione. They could feel each others' warmth, and each others' emotion. Both of them felt happy, and secure.  
  
Draco pulled Hermione into a beautiful passionate kiss. After they broke away for air Draco looked at Hermione.  
  
" Hermione...I love you." Draco smiled.  
  
"I love you too Draco. More than anything in the world.  
  
They kissed again. But were interrupted when there was a knock on their door.  
  
Hermione got up to open the portrait.  
  
" Wow.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N THANKS A BUNCH TO EVERYONE! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Please REVIEW 


	20. Ooo's, Aww's and WHAT

Hermione was kind of shocked, but at the same time happy to see who was at the portrait. It was all her best friends, Ron, Ginny, and even Harry, and they were holding plates, and plates of food. All of which looked mighty delicious.  
  
"Just thought you could have a really nice dinner." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys!" Hermione was so happy to see them.  
  
"Ummm, Hermione we're glad your better, and glad that your happy to see us. But could you let us in, and put down the plates...They look ever so good, and I would really really like to try the food." Ron said while he was staring at the food.  
  
"Oh! Of course sorry!" Hermione let them in and they placed the plates onto the coffee table, which was already cleared of books, thanks to Draco.  
  
Everyone took a seat on the couches. Hermione sat back down next to Draco, an Ginny sat next to her on one couch. Harry, and Ron were sitting on the couch across from them. They all grabbed plates and began to dig in.  
  
There was chicken, beef, soup pratically everything! You name it they had it! There were desserts and candies! It was absolutely wonderful! Ron was in heaven! He just began to pig out like crazy. They ate in silence for some moments until Ginny spoke up.  
  
" So Draco...how are you feeling? You seem to look a little bit better." She was looking at him and Draco was shocked that she actually spoke to him in a civil way.  
  
" Oh, I'm fine. All I have are some cuts and bruises as you can see." Draco just looked down at his plate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco began to talk to Hermione mentally.  
  
'Hermione..this is kind of weird. I feel odd eating with your friends. Maybe I should leave..'  
  
'No! This is a perfect time to discuss our little situation with Harry.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stopped eating and looked up to see Harry.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione looking at him so he turned to look at her.  
  
"Look..Hermione. I'm...I'm sorry for acting the way I did before. But it was just really shocking and it hurt like hell to see you kissing Malfoy." Harry looked away from Hermione.  
  
" Harry, I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I was going to tell you later that day. We're still best friends right?" Hermione asked sweetly, and put her puppy dog face on.  
  
" Of course. Why do you always do that face!!!!! You know we can't say no to that face!!!" Harry was frustrated 'cause Hermione would do the puppy dog face to make them say yes to something.  
  
" She does that to you too!" Draco just popped into the conversation out of nowhere.  
  
Hermione and Ginny giggled.  
  
" YEA! It's like some kind of power girls' have! It's absolutely evil!" Harry said but was kind of happier now. He hadn't really noticed that he was ACUTALLY having a conversation with Malfoy.  
  
" Yea I know what you mean! Ginny always does that to me when she wants something from me!" Ron added in, even though his mouth was stuffed with food.  
  
"Ron! Don't talk while your eating. You don't want to choke again now do you?" Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
Ron just stuck out his tongue, and revealed chewed up food to his friends.  
  
" RON! That's disgusting!" Ginny cried out.  
  
Draco and Harry just laughed at how Hermione, and Ginny were disgusted with the sight.  
  
An hour had passed, and they all got along they finished eating. Everything was going great. They shared a bunch of laughs, and recalled a whole bunch of funny memories. Hermione had told Ginny what she did to Harry when they were playing volleyball. Ginny laughed hysterically at the thought of Harry getting hit in the balls.  
  
"And I thought Quidditch was a rough game." They all laughed.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't paying attention! It was suppose to go to Ron! Not me!" They all laughed again.  
  
After the laughter died down. Ron decided it was time to tell them about him.  
  
" Hey you guys..I need to tell you something." Ron looked down.  
  
" What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
" Well.. I'mahomosexual" Ron said fast. Draco just laid his head on a pillow.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that..You're what?" Hermione said.  
  
" I'm gay..." Everyone's facial expression changed from confused to shocked. Everyone's except for Draco's since he was already aware of that. Harry felt a little awkward and scooted away from Ron a little.  
  
" Oh" was all they said.  
  
" You guys don't hate me do you?" Ron said sadly..  
  
"NO! Of course not!" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"You're my big bro! Now we can talk about guys together!!" Ginny seemed to be really happy.  
  
" Don't worry Ron. We'll always be the best of friends for life..just one thing. You don't like me do you?" Harry said hesitantly.  
  
" Oh dear no! You're my best friend!" Ron was now happy. He was glad his friends took it well. Hermione and Ginny ran over to Ron and gave him a big hug.  
  
" Okay..just checking. Draco...you don't seem to be shocked." Harry looked at Draco. It was the first time Harry had used his name.  
  
"Um.err.well." Draco wasn't sure if they'll get mad at Ron for telling him first.  
  
" Oh please don't tell me you're gay too." Harry said in a worried voice.  
  
" WHAT? NO! Of course not! I'm in love with Hermione for Merlin's sake! I wasn't shocked because Ron had told me earlier today." Draco was a little angry at how Harry thought he was gay. But then the next moment, when he finally understood what he just told them. He looked Petrified.  
  
All of them looked at Hermione, and then back at Draco. Hermione was blushing furiously, as was Draco. He was so embarrassed that he had just told all her friends' that he loved her.  
  
Harry had anger brewing up inside him, but quickly calmed himself.  
  
" AWWWW THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOO SWEET!!!!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"That's soooooo cute Hermione!" Ron said after Ginny. Everyone assumed that Harry would stay silent, but to their surprise he spoke up. "Hermione..Your lucky to have someone care for you as much as you care for them.." Harry looked up to Hermione and smiled. Hermione moved over from Ron's side to Harry's and gave him a big hug.  
  
Everyone calmed down. Around 1am, they all said their good byes. Everyone left on a good note. Hermione and Draco went to bed and slept peacefully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As the weeks went by, Hermione and Draco got closer and closer. Draco, Harry, and Ron had become really good friends during the time period too. Though Draco kept up his reputation, and still terrified younger children, and picked on Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.  
  
They haven't heard any news from Lucius, and it appeared that he has disappeared. Hermione and Draco were worried, but Dumbledore made sure they stayed calm.  
  
Pansy was still acting like the annoying this she was. She still wouldn't believe that Draco really did love Hermione. She'd see them together, but her mind was still blind. She still believed that Hermione had a put a spell on Draco. Boy was she stupid. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next thing you know it, it was the weekend before the Hallowee'en Ball. Also the weekend when everyone would get their costumes for the ball.  
  
Hermione, Draco, and the Prefects have agreed for it to be a costume ball, and it was for the 3years, and up. Though the 3rd years had to leave at 10pm, the 4th and 5th years had to leave at 11pm, and the 6th and 7th years finished the ball at 1 am. They had been given the next day off.  
  
It was Saturday afternoon, and Hogsmade was filled with Hogwarts students. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all went together. But then the girls' separated from the boys to go get their own costume. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco, Harry and Ron continued walking down the streets of Hogsmade. They all decided to go get a butterbeer before they start their search for a costume.  
  
They all sat in a booth, and ordered their butterbeers. Ron began to speak about what he wanted to come as. Draco was paying attention but his eyes were wandering around, but stopped when he saw Pansy in a fairly dark corner talking to........ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Hehehehe I LOVE to leave cliffhangers! Doesn't it make you want to continue reading my fic?? You have to admit..it does keep you interested in my story right? Am I right? Lol  
  
Glad all you ppl like my story! Continue to send me reviews I LOVE them!!! Thanks a bunch! 


	21. costumes

At first Draco couldn't determine who it was, but then his facial features came into the light a bit. He squinted a little to see if that could help. And then it hit him, he didn't know the man personally, but it was the father who brutally killed his wife, from his dream. Draco remembered what Hermione told him then his jaw dropped. It was Hermione's father!  
  
"But how could he have gotten here? And why is he talking to Pansy?" Draco whispered to himself. He was so confused.  
  
"Draco...are you okay?" Ron asked. He noticed that Draco wasn't really paying attention, and he also noticed that he looked confused and worried.  
  
"Yeah Draco. You look sort of worried." Harry added. He too noticed Draco.  
  
"Oh sorry I'm fine. What were you guys' talking about?" Draco lied quickly. He didn't think it was a great time to tell them now.  
  
" Well we thought we should go and get our costumes now. Oh wait! You're going with Hermione right?" Ron asked excitedly. He thought Draco's and Hermione's relationship was sweet.  
  
" Of course I am!" Draco responded.  
  
They were on their way out of the door, but Draco couldn't help but take one more glance at where Pansy, and Hermione's father was. He turned to see them talking, then quickly turned back around. "I wonder what they're up to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pansy's POV  
  
"Well Mr. Granger, let's cut to the chase. I brought you here to inform you of your daughter." Pansy began to glare at Mr. Granger.  
  
" She's not my daughter." Mr Granger said as he glared back at the pug faced girl.  
  
"But- isn't she." Pansy began to stutter and scratched her head. She was confused. She was sure that HE was her father.  
  
"In my world. I am her legal guardian. But I'm not the biological father."  
  
"A bio-what now?"  
  
"For a 17 year old pug faced girl, you are really stupid."  
  
" Watch what you say muggle." Pansy said harshly.  
  
"So exactly why did you bring me to this place."  
  
" Like I said it's about that girl of yours. She's put a spell on MY Draco. She made him fall in love with him. And the new dark lord knows something about you. And wants you to come and see him. Why I don't know. But I'm just a messenger. Go back to your home and he will apparate there to see you."  
  
"And what if I don't go home."  
  
"He WILL find you. He is offering you something you can't refuse. I think it's something that will break your mudblood daughter up with my pureblood Draco." Pansy began to smile at the thought of Draco. She was one obsessed slut.  
  
" Well whatever. I'd like to go home now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Mr. Granger went over to the fireplace, and threw the floo powder and made his way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh 'Mione! What are you going to go as?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh I don't know...I was thinking of coming as a Vampire. What about you?" Hermione was looking at black dresses, that looked as if it revealed a lot of skin.  
  
"OOOO That would be soooo cool! Well I'm going to go as Cinderella! From that muggle story." Ginny was looking at glamorous dresses that looked good enough for a Queen.  
  
"That's a great costume idea for you! So who are you going with to the ball?" Hermione grabbed a black dress and headed towards Ginny.  
  
"Oh! I'm going with Harry. He asked me last week. Let's go try these on. I absolutely love this dress" Ginny grabbed a dress too.  
  
Hermione, and Ginny tried on the dresses and walked out of the change rooms to look in the mirror.  
  
"Wow! Ginny you look so stunning in that dress!" Hermione looked at her friend and how grown up she seemed.  
  
Ginny had tried on a dark blue evening gown, that flowed elegantly down her body. It was a spaghetti strapped dress, and it had an white underskirt that showed through the slit. It was true what Hermione said. Ginny did look very much older, and she looked 10times better in the dress.  
  
Ginny then looked at Hermione and squealed.  
  
"Omg!! Hermione that dress sooooooo works for being a vampire! You look sooooo HOT" Ginny began to twirl Hermione around to see her from head to toe.  
  
Hermione had tried on a black revealing dress,that had blood red fabric underneath it that showed through the slits. The straps of the dress wrapped around her neck, so that it revealed her shoulders, and her back. Around the chest area there was a diamond cut out to reveal a part of her chest. There was nothing to cover the sides of her body, so that too was exposed, and a part of her midriff showed too. Basically the front part of her body was slightly covered by a diamond shaped halter top. But it was attached to a short skimpy skirt that was 9 inches above her knees. The dress was fairly tight on her, but suited her well. Hermione put on the last finishing touches to make her a vampire. The fangs. She examined herself in the mirror.  
  
"Hermione you have to get it!" Ginny smiled at her. Hermione returned a weak smile. She found it a little too skimpy for her. But the next thing she knew was Ginny and her at the counter paying for their dresses, and walking out of the store.  
  
" Okay what just happened?" Hermione was so confused.  
  
"YOU just bought your dress." Ginny smiled mischievously.  
  
"Viginia Weasly! I can't believe you made me do that." Hermione giggled and playfully pushed her friend.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! (giggle) Let's go get a butterbeer alright?" Ginny said while giggling. Hermione nodded. Then two girls' were on their way to stop for a butterbeer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Hermione and Ginny were together. Hermione never really bothered with her mind. And seemed to forget about Draco. I guess there bond wasn't at its peak at the time.  
  
Draco was with Harry and Ron in a costume shop.  
  
"Hey Draco! What do you plan on going as?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Hmmm, well I plan on going as a Vampire I guess." Draco was looking at black robes.  
  
"That's brilliant Draco!" Ron replied somewhat giddy like.  
  
"What are you going as Ron? And who are you going with...now that you are.. Well gay." Harry stuttered.  
  
"So you weren't listening to me when we were having a butterbeer! Well fine then! But I'll tell you anyway...I'm going to go as that muggle character that the muggles fear. Freddy Crougar. Oh and umm I don't know. I think I'll just ask a few people to dance." Ron smiled triumphantly. He was over at the clerk and asking him if they had any Freddy Crougar costumes. And lucky for him they did. He waited for Harry and Draco to get theirs' so they could all try their costume on.  
  
"Harry what are you going as? And who are you going with?" Draco asked.  
  
'Oh..I'm going as a Prince. And I'm going with Ginny." Harry quickly blushed. He knew going as a Prince would be cheesy. But he knew Ginny would like it.  
  
"Why a Prince?" Draco asked. He was very curious. He never thought that Harry would stoop down to such a corny costume.  
  
"Because I know Ginny would like it." Harry blushed again. He went to ask the clerk if they had any Prince costumes. They did, and the clerk handed it to him.  
  
Draco gave up looking for a Vampire costume himself, and asked the clerk for a Vampire costume. And they did. The clerk handed it to him and the three guys' headed to the change rooms.  
  
"I'm glad to see you thinking of my sister Harry."  
  
They all entered separate change rooms. After 10minutes Ron and Draco exited their change rooms.  
  
"Woa! Ron you look pretty terrifying! That mask is quite a scare." Draco didn't really find it to be that scary. But just said it anyway to kind of help him out.  
  
Ron had a Freddy Crougar mask on, and had the hate. He was wearing a ripped up stripped shirt, and torn up pants. Then he had the CLAW! The claw did the finishing touch on Ron.  
  
"Draco! You look pretty good in those clothing." Ron said as he was checking Draco out.  
  
Draco was wearing a pair of black baggy jeans. He had a matching black skin tight t-shirt that had a skull on it, then he had a long, black trench coat to wear. He had a spiked doggy collar on, and had some spiked wrist bands on. Then he put on the finishing touches. The fangs. He looked in the mirror and examined himself. He noted that he would spike up his hair, and put on black make up. " Hey where's Harry?" Draco questioned.  
  
The looked around and saw his door still closed.  
  
"Harry come out!" Ron cried.  
  
" NO! I look stupid!"  
  
"Harry come out now! Or I'll alohamora the door!" Draco threatened.  
  
The door creaked opened, and Harry walked out. Draco and Ron began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Shut up!" Was all Harry said.  
  
Harry came out wearing a white dress shirt, with a light blue vest. He had a darker shade of blue as a cape, and was wearing white pants with his sword at his side.  
  
"I look so stupid." Harry said.  
  
Draco and Ron calmed themselves down to a giggle.  
  
"Don't worry Harry!" Draco said with a big smile.  
  
"Yeah! Don't worry Harry! Remember you're doing this for my sister!" Ron said then began laughing again. Even he thought it was cheesy.  
  
A couple of witches walked by them while they were exiting the change room area. They both turned their heads, and whistled while looking directly at Harry. And one of them even winked at him.  
  
" Maybe this isn't that bad." Harry said and smirked.  
  
The guys went back into their change rooms and changed back to their normal clothes.  
  
After they came out they bought their costumes. They were now out on the streets of Hogsmade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ginny enjoyed their butterbeers but decided to stay there a little while longer.  
  
Then somebody tapped on Hermione's shoulder. Before she turned around she saw Ginny glare at the person. Then Hermione turned her head. But then the person grabbed Hermione's wrist, and began to squeeze it hard. Then the person slapped her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron were walking around until Draco felt someone squeeze his wrist, then slap him. At first he was like "What the fuck" but then he remembered Hermione!  
  
"You guys'! Hermione's in trouble!" Draco ran to the three broomsticks. He could feel Hermione there. Harry and Ron followed after him.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just do! I'll explain later!" Draco screamed.  
  
They arrived at the Three broomsticks and looked around for Hermione. There she was...fighting, while the youngest Weasly tried to help out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Hmmmmmm I wonder who it is! You guys must know! It's obvious! Well n e who sorry for the late update! 


	22. Fights and Dares

It was the stupid bitch Pansy Parkinson. Why she was slapping Hermione was just strange. I guess she just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Hermione slapped Pansy back, and then Pansy grabbed Hermione's hair and started to pull at it. Ginny was on Pansy's back pulling her hair, and it continued like that for awhile.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron just stood there watching the girls' have a cat fight. People all around were watching too and all the wizards seemed to be getting turned on. All except for Ron of course.  
  
Harry and Draco smirked at themselves, but then when they realized all the wizards were watching and some of them smirking too, they both decided to stop the fight.  
  
"HEY! Stop it already!" Draco pulled Hermione away from Pansy, and Harry picked off Ginny, and Ron just made sure Pansy didn't go near either of them.  
  
"Did you really have to do that?" one of the unknown wizards said.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco answered. He turned to Hermione,  
  
"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" He took her hands and held them, and then pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione answered. She smiled and looked up to see him. Chocolate brown eyes, met blue icy pools. Their heads slowly inched closer and closer and they shared a short passionate kiss.  
  
Harry also hugged Ginny and asked her if she was okay. "You alright Ginny?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said. Harry kissed her cheek gently, and caused her to blush. Everyone was still looking at them, but there was silence until Pansy cried out..  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD HANDS OFF OF MY DRAKIE!"  
  
Pansy was about to make her way to Hermione but Ron stood in her way.  
  
"Don't you call Hermione a mudblood you pug faced slut!" Ron said harshly. He extended himself to his full height. He may be gay but he was pretty built and scary when he acted like a real man.  
  
Pansy got a little frightened when Ron did that. But she also blushed when he towered over her.  
  
" You will soon be MINE Draco! I guarantee it." Pansy cried out just before she left.  
  
Everyone was still staring at them, then Draco got fed up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! DON'T YOU HAVE LIVES!"  
  
Everyone turned away and continued with what they were doing earlier but some began to talk about what had just occurred. Harry was still holding Ginny, and Draco was still holding Hermione. Ron was just standing there in between the couples.  
  
"Fine, just forget that I am here too!" Ron pouted.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all crowded around Ron and gave him a group hug.  
  
"We haven't forgotten about you big bro!" Ginny said.  
  
"We LOVE YOU RON!" Hermione said.  
  
They all laughed. After calming down they all left together and walked around.  
  
When they returned from Hogsmade it was now supper time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Awww man! I'm starving!" Everyone heard Ron's stomach grumble.  
  
They all giggled.  
  
"We can tell." Draco said.  
  
Draco was always having the time of his life when he was with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. He found that he was happier than ever.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you guys later." Draco then gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and went to the Slytherin table.  
  
The Slytherins didn't really mind the fact that Draco was going out with Hermione. They all thought that she was pretty hot, and they've seen them together so often they don't mind. Well all of them except for Pansy of course.  
  
Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle about his day. He was now more nicer to them and he didn't boss them around as much. He was still mean but not as mean as before.  
  
After dinner Draco met up with Hermione and them at the heads common room. They also invited Lavender Browm, Pavarti Patil, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Lavender suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded. Lavender then pulled out an empty bottle. She spun the bottle first and it landed on Ron.  
  
"Truth or dare" Lavender asked.  
  
"Dare" Ron said.  
  
"Alright then. Let's see..I dare you to wear a bikini swim suit for the rest of the game." Lavender smirked then preformed a spell on Ron so that he'd changed into a red bikini swim suit.  
  
Ron blushed. Then spun the bottle. It landed on Pavarti.  
  
"Dare" was what she said.  
  
"Okay...I dare you to French Neville." Pavarti blushed but did it. When they were done Neville looked stunned.  
  
Pavarti spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.  
  
"Dare"  
  
Pavarti grinned evilly.  
  
"I dare you to go into the Slytherin common in your underwear. But it'll only have to last 1minute. I don't want Draco here to go mad and beat everyone up because they're looking at you."  
  
"What! I can't do that! Professor Snape will take so much points off of Gryffindor AND I'll be asked for a months worth of detention!"  
  
"A dares a dare Hermione!"  
  
Everyone got up. Hermione muttered a spell that took off her clothes, but put her robes over her to cover herself. They made their way to the Slytherin Common room and stopped before they entered. Hermione took one deep breath before Draco said the password. When he did Hermione entered the common room alone, while the others watched from the doorway. Hermione took off her robes, and everyone stared. Luckily no 1st -3rd years were in the common room. But a lot of students...a lot of male students were standing there gawking at Hermione.  
  
Pavarti was counting down from 10 to 1. Hermione received many whistles and Goyle was approaching her with a robe to give her. Before Pavarti reached 1. Goyle handed her the robe without looking at her body, but only at her face and said, "I don't think Draco would approve of this. He really cares for you." Goyle smiled at Hermione and turned back around to sit on the couch. Apparently he didn't see the others. Pavarti said 1 and Hermione immediately threw on the robe. "Thanks Goyle!" Hermione cried out before she ran out of the common room.  
  
The portrait door closed and they were all smiling at Hermione. She on the other hand gave them a sour face.  
  
"There I did it." Hermione grumbled as they headed back to the heads common room.  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione and hugged her. When they arrived at the common room, Hermione spun the bottle and it landed on Neville.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What is your most deepest secret."  
  
Neville blushed furiously and looked at the ground.  
  
"Umm...well"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I wonder what Neville has to say 


	23. Fights and Dares

It was the stupid bitch Pansy Parkinson. Why she was slapping Hermione was just strange. I guess she just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Hermione slapped Pansy back, and then Pansy grabbed Hermione's hair and started to pull at it. Ginny was on Pansy's back pulling her hair, and it continued like that for awhile.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron just stood there watching the girls' have a cat fight. People all around were watching too and all the wizards seemed to be getting turned on. All except for Ron of course.  
  
Harry and Draco smirked at themselves, but then when they realized all the wizards were watching and some of them smirking too, they both decided to stop the fight.  
  
"HEY! Stop it already!" Draco pulled Hermione away from Pansy, and Harry picked off Ginny, and Ron just made sure Pansy didn't go near either of them.  
  
"Did you really have to do that?" one of the unknown wizards said.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco answered. He turned to Hermione,  
  
"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" He took her hands and held them, and then pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione answered. She smiled and looked up to see him. Chocolate brown eyes, met blue icy pools. Their heads slowly inched closer and closer and they shared a short passionate kiss.  
  
Harry also hugged Ginny and asked her if she was okay. "You alright Ginny?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny said. Harry kissed her cheek gently, and caused her to blush. Everyone was still looking at them, but there was silence until Pansy cried out..  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD HANDS OFF OF MY DRAKIE!"  
  
Pansy was about to make her way to Hermione but Ron stood in her way.  
  
"Don't you call Hermione a mudblood you pug faced slut!" Ron said harshly. He extended himself to his full height. He may be gay but he was pretty built and scary when he acted like a real man.  
  
Pansy got a little frightened when Ron did that. But she also blushed when he towered over her.  
  
" You will soon be MINE Draco! I guarantee it." Pansy cried out just before she left.  
  
Everyone was still staring at them, then Draco got fed up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! DON'T YOU HAVE LIVES!"  
  
Everyone turned away and continued with what they were doing earlier but some began to talk about what had just occurred. Harry was still holding Ginny, and Draco was still holding Hermione. Ron was just standing there in between the couples.  
  
"Fine, just forget that I am here too!" Ron pouted.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all crowded around Ron and gave him a group hug.  
  
"We haven't forgotten about you big bro!" Ginny said.  
  
"We LOVE YOU RON!" Hermione said.  
  
They all laughed. After calming down they all left together and walked around.  
  
When they returned from Hogsmade it was now supper time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Awww man! I'm starving!" Everyone heard Ron's stomach grumble.  
  
They all giggled.  
  
"We can tell." Draco said.  
  
Draco was always having the time of his life when he was with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. He found that he was happier than ever.  
  
"Well I'll talk to you guys later." Draco then gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and went to the Slytherin table.  
  
The Slytherins didn't really mind the fact that Draco was going out with Hermione. They all thought that she was pretty hot, and they've seen them together so often they don't mind. Well all of them except for Pansy of course.  
  
Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle about his day. He was now more nicer to them and he didn't boss them around as much. He was still mean but not as mean as before.  
  
After dinner Draco met up with Hermione and them at the heads common room. They also invited Lavender Browm, Pavarti Patil, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Lavender suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded. Lavender then pulled out an empty bottle. She spun the bottle first and it landed on Ron.  
  
"Truth or dare" Lavender asked.  
  
"Dare" Ron said.  
  
"Alright then. Let's see..I dare you to wear a bikini swim suit for the rest of the game." Lavender smirked then preformed a spell on Ron so that he'd changed into a red bikini swim suit.  
  
Ron blushed. Then spun the bottle. It landed on Pavarti.  
  
"Dare" was what she said.  
  
"Okay...I dare you to French Neville." Pavarti blushed but did it. When they were done Neville looked stunned.  
  
Pavarti spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.  
  
"Dare"  
  
Pavarti grinned evilly.  
  
"I dare you to go into the Slytherin common in your underwear. But it'll only have to last 1minute. I don't want Draco here to go mad and beat everyone up because they're looking at you."  
  
"What! I can't do that! Professor Snape will take so much points off of Gryffindor AND I'll be asked for a months worth of detention!"  
  
"A dares a dare Hermione!"  
  
Everyone got up. Hermione muttered a spell that took off her clothes, but put her robes over her to cover herself. They made their way to the Slytherin Common room and stopped before they entered. Hermione took one deep breath before Draco said the password. When he did Hermione entered the common room alone, while the others watched from the doorway. Hermione took off her robes, and everyone stared. Luckily no 1st -3rd years were in the common room. But a lot of students...a lot of male students were standing there gawking at Hermione.  
  
Pavarti was counting down from 10 to 1. Hermione received many whistles and Goyle was approaching her with a robe to give her. Before Pavarti reached 1. Goyle handed her the robe without looking at her body, but only at her face and said, "I don't think Draco would approve of this. He really cares for you." Goyle smiled at Hermione and turned back around to sit on the couch. Apparently he didn't see the others. Pavarti said 1 and Hermione immediately threw on the robe. "Thanks Goyle!" Hermione cried out before she ran out of the common room.  
  
The portrait door closed and they were all smiling at Hermione. She on the other hand gave them a sour face.  
  
"There I did it." Hermione grumbled as they headed back to the heads common room.  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione and hugged her. When they arrived at the common room, Hermione spun the bottle and it landed on Neville.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What is your most deepest secret."  
  
Neville blushed furiously and looked at the ground.  
  
"Umm...well"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I wonder what Neville has to say 


	24. Months go by, and its now the final batt...

A/N I wanna say sorry for having 2 of the same chapters..i uploaded it again because my friend said it wasn't working the first time so I put it up again. O and sorry for making it a little TOO happy! I don't know wut I was thinking! I'll try and make it a little more dramatic! Thanks for all your suggestions!  
  
PS/ This is for "Jenn" NO I HAVEN"T READ A HOGWARTS HISTORY! And I'm aware that no electronic things can work in hogwarts but HELLO! This is MY fanfic! I can make things work if I like! And someone already sent me a review telling me that in a more POLITE way! Watch who you call 'stupid' bitch. And read the author notes cause if you did then you would see that I've already apologized for that little mistake!  
  
Anyway...back to the story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Umm well.."Neville continued like that for a few seconds.  
  
"C'mon Neville! We don't have all night!" Pavarti said.  
  
"I like guys." Neville quickly blushed as everyone's eyes widened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Not another one' Draco thought.  
  
'Be nice!' Hermione replied to his thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay then..well anyway I'm getting tired of this game. Let's just talk." Hermione said as she returned to her normal state. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco were calm too. But Pavarti and Lavender were still shocked. But slowly calmed down.  
  
Neville smiled at how Hermione and the others' were okay with what he said.  
  
"Yeah..moving on." Draco said.  
  
"Hey Draco! How did you know that Hermione was in trouble anyhow?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Hermione! You were in trouble???? What happened???" Lavender asked quickly.  
  
"Oh well Ginny and I just got into a little fight with Pansy at the Three broomsticks.  
  
"Oh Are you okay?!?!?!?!?! Is that how you got those scratch marks on your neck?" Hermione never even noticed that she had scratch marks on her neck.  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"But what happened to you Draco? How did you get those scratch marks?" Pavarti asked.  
  
"Yeah Draco. We didn't see you get in any fights today, and you never had those there before." Harry said.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Um..'Mione. Should we tell them about our whole soul mates thing? 'Cause how I knew you were hurt, and how I knew where you were was because I felt all the punches and slaps that you got from Pansy, and I could feel where your presence was..'  
  
'Well I guess we should.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well you see. Draco and I..are more than just girlfriend and boyfriend." Hermione began.  
  
"We are soul mates..as Professor Dumbledore puts it." Draco finished.  
  
"Apparently if one of us gets hurt or anything, then the other can feel it. And I'm guessing since I got scratched, Draco did too." Hermione moved closer to Draco.  
  
"And how I knew Hermione was in trouble was because I was getting slapped and punched too. And I knew where to find her because we can feel each others souls, and pinpoint where they are." Draco ended.  
  
Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Lavender, and Pavarti all returned to their dormitories to get some good night sleep for the ball the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the ball. (A/N I know I'm rushing this..sorry. But I'm trying to finish the story!)  
  
Ginny and the rest of them from last night all decided to go get ready at the heads rooms. The guys went to Draco's room, and the girls' went to Hermione's. For the bathroom Hermione put a wall to divide the bathroom in two so that the guys wouldn't see the girls.  
  
Once all the girls' had their costumes and makeup on they went back to Hermione's room.  
  
Ginny was dressed up in her nice blue flowing dress with a tiara on her head as a finishing touch. Her hair was tied up into a bun with strands of hair coming down in curls.  
  
Lavender was dressed up as a fairy. She magiced some wings on her back, and was wearing a white leotard with a poofey ballerina skirt, with white stockings, and clear high heels. (A/n eewwwww lol =P) Her hair was half up, and the up part was put into a french twist, and the hair that was down was curled.  
  
Pavarti came as a dead queen. She magiced her skin to be as white as snow. She was wearing a long green dress, and with black high heel shoes. Her hair was up in some awkward twist, and had a fake crown on. She magiced a fake slit on her neck and put fake blood, she had some fake pieces of skin hanging off her skin to give an effect.  
  
Hermione was dressed up in her revealing vampire dress. She too magiced her skin to become very pale. Her hair was down and she put pomade on her hair and flattened it out to look just wavy instead of curly. She put on her fangs and put fake blood dripping from her mouth. She had knee high, high heel black boots.  
  
They all had make up to fit their looks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over in Dracos room where the guys were.  
  
Harry was dressed up in his Prince costume, and had gelled his hair back a little.  
  
Ron was in his Freddy Kruegar outfit which scared the hell out of Neville.  
  
Neville was dressed up as a muggle "Punk". He was wearing blue baggy pants, and a Nirvana sweat shirt. He spiked his hair up, and was wearing a pair of vans.  
  
Draco was wear his vampire costume. The skin tight black shirt, the black baggy pants, and the trench coat really suited him. He wore the spikes on his neck and wrists, the fangs on his mouth with blood trickling down, and a pair of black shoes. He also spiked up his hair, and magiced his skin to look paler than it already was. He was thinking of putting make up but he decided not to go THAT far.  
  
(A/N who says Vampires always have to wear capes and stuff. I wanna make them like Goths)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the ball. Everyone enjoyed themselves. Someone spiked the punch but I guess people didn't mind. Draco and Hermione danced the night away, as did Harry and Ginny. Occasionally Hermione would dance with Ron, and Hermione and Ginny would switch dance partners.  
  
They were having the time of their lives. Time went by so fast and the next thing they knew was the ball was over. They said their good byes and returned to their rooms.  
  
The next day was a free day. So they all went back to the heads common room and hung out there. They spoke of the ball and how fun it was, and all the jokes and pranks that went on. Apparently Fred and George were their in "Spirit".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The months went by. Hermione and Draco spent Christmas together at the school. They planned the Valentines dance together, and came together as a fantastic couple. Everything went by fast, and the next thing they knew was that they were graduating the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a Thursday night, and Neville, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Pavarti were in the heads common room with Hermione and Draco. They were all laughing and reminiscing all the good memories they had in the past. The girls' began to sob lightly.  
  
(A/N This is soooo damn sappy =S)  
  
There was a knock at the door. That startled everyone in the common room. The knocking got louder, and faster. Whoever was on the other side of that door must've been very nervous, and worried about something.  
  
Draco got up to and slowly opened the door. It revealed all the Professors. They entered the common room, all was silence until Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
" I'm sorry to say, but it has begun. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. You are needed. Mr Potter you are too. Please follow me. The Order is here too."  
  
At the moment a whole bunch of wizards and witches came through the door.  
  
"What? It can't be! It's too soon!" Hermione panicked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hermione don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you.' Draco reassured Hermione.  
  
'But I don't want anything to happen to you!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm also sorry to say but there is someone who has joined your Father Draco." Dumbledore looked down.  
  
" WHAT? WHO CAN THAT POSSIBLY B- Wait...no! It can't be!" Draco began. He turned his head to Hermione and frowened.  
  
" What? What is it? Who is it? Tell me!" Hermione was on the verge of tears because of frustration.  
  
"It's your father Miss Granger. We have just gotten note that Miss Parkinson had spoke to your father earlier today, offering him power."  
  
"Miss Parkinson has been sent to the Ministry to be dealt with.  
  
Hermione was crying her eyes out, and Draco pulled her into a hug.  
  
"We must go now." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Ron cried out.  
  
"So am I!" Ginny cried out too.  
  
"Me too!" Neville said.  
  
"So are we!" Lavender and Pavarti said simultaneously.  
  
" If you are determined then you may join the battle. But in the end it's left up to Mr Malfoy, and Miss Granger. You lot will be fighting with the most elite wizards and witches, and will be fighting against the most powerful deatheaters alive. Do be careful." Dumbledore led them out to the hall and were making their way out onto school grounds. When they got out on school grounds, Hermione and Draco saw some familiar faces. Standing with some of the top wizards and witches were Crabbe, Goyle, Seamus, and a whole bunch of people from each of the houses.  
  
They all were about to advance to the darkforest but then a bunch of deatheaters appeared in front of them. Dumbledore stood in front of everyone. As did a dark figure from the other side. The figure slowly lifted their hood to reveal Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Ahhh Albus. Nice of you to join us."  
  
"Lucius, you do not know what you are getting yourself into."  
  
"Actually I do. I've done some research see. And that girl Granger turned out to be quite interesting. I believe you are aware of her biological father already. But what you don't know is about her mother. Her mother was too a witch, who decided to forget about the wizarding world once Mr. Guyard had died."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's eyes shot up to look at Lucius and her eyes widened.  
  
'I'm sorry dear. I-I'm sorry. I love you so much. I would've told you if I could. But Dumbledore had sent me an owl a long time ago telling me that you weren't suppose to be told by me. I'm sorry'  
  
'Oh mom! I love you! But-but I wish you could've told me!'  
  
'Hermione no time for chats now. You are in grave danger. Watch your every move.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Actually I was aware of that Lucius."  
  
"Is that so. Well anyway I'd like to show you my new partner. Miss Granger, this is for you." Another dark figure came up to stand beside Lucius. The wizards and witches were prepare to hex him to hell, but Dumbledore ordered them to stop.  
  
The figure removed his hood to reveal Mr Granger.  
  
" Hello dear. Why don't you come and give daddy a hug." Mr Granger smirked. And held out his arms.  
  
"You can go to fucking hell for all I care!" Hermione was furious that her "father" joined Lucius.  
  
" Well then. It looks like the girl has an attitude. (He turns his head to Mr Granger) I guess we should begin." Lucius said aloud. But what he did next was not what they all expected.  
  
"Crucio" Lucius cried out and pointed his wand to Mr Granger.  
  
"You liar! You said you'd give me power!" Mr Granger tried to say.  
  
"To bad. I lied. You can't really expect a pureblood like me to make alliances with stupid muggles like you. You were really gullable. It was better for me to kill you than to be killed by your daughter." Lucius smirked and Mr Granger fell to the floor and was kicked by Lucius.  
  
The war had begun. Deatheaters and wizards and witches were throwing hexes and charms. Draco shielded Hermione with his own body though they both were killing deatheaters. Draco used the unforgivable curse "Avada Kedavra" while Hermione was getting angry. A storm had appeared. And she was making deatheater fly into trees, and shooting lightening bolts at deatheaters by saying " Lightenairium Electricus".  
  
Lucius advanced to where Hermione and Draco was. Though wizards and witches were trying to prevent him from coming to them. With a flick of Lucius' wand, and a few words here and there Those who advanced to him were flying away or being put under the "Crucio" curse.  
  
"Miss Granger. You really must watch what you say. Your father is on his way to hell now." Lucius was now just 4 feet away from Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Draco. If you would move yourself away from the girl." Lucius said.  
  
"No!" Draco screamed.  
  
"Silly boy! Move yourself now or I will make you!"  
  
"No father! I've taken orders from you for too long. I will NOT let you hurt her."  
  
Lucius pointed his wand at Draco and was about to say "Crucio" Draco closed his eyes tight as did Hermione and he was awaiting the excruciating pain. He heard the words, but he also heard someone screaming "NOOOO!" Draco and Hermione opened their eyes and saw Goyle jump in front of Draco to take the hit.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Draco screamed.  
  
Goyle fell to the floor in pain. Lucius laughed. Hermione was crying. This was bad.  
  
"Stupid boy. It was an amazement to see he could run that fast. Really amusing actually." Lucius laughed.  
  
"Anyway it's your turn." Lucius was about to say "Crucio" but Hermione was to fast and muttered a protective shield to go around her, Draco, and Goyle. Draco was holding Goyle's head.  
  
"Sorry Draco. But I couldn't let that happen to you." Goyle smiled and started to cough out blood.  
  
"Goyle you shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"Yes I did. Ha. Dumbledore told me that I needed to protect you. And so I did. I looked out for your and Hermione."  
  
Draco's eyes froze. Dumbledore knew this was going to happen.  
  
" Look don't worry you'll be fine! I'll send you to the hospital wing. I won't let you die!"  
  
"It's okay Draco I'm fine."  
  
Draco muttered a spell and Goyle was gone.  
  
"Where did he go?" Hermione asked between her tears.  
  
"I sent him to the hospital wing."  
  
"Now that he's gone. Shall we continue our little game."  
  
"Father you will pay for that!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it? The killing curse isn't enough to actually kill me. Oh no no no. I've surpassed even that."  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to use something more powerful than the killing curse." Draco said with a smirk. He'd figure something out over the months. If magic couldn't kill a person, then it's all up to nature, and the elements.  
  
"You can't possibly hold something stronger than the killing curse stupid boy."  
  
"You'd be surprised father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hermione. I have a plan. We have to combine you lightening bolt, with the avada kedavra curse.'  
  
'Um.I don't get it.'  
  
'You know how we were able to well "merge" together that one time we hugged. Well we have to merge our strongest powers together to get rid of my father. Just take my hand and when I saw "Avada Kedavra" you have to say "Lightenairium Electricus" Okay?'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and stepped beside him.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger. But I'm sorry it's time for you to go." Lucius was about to say "Avada Kedvra" but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Lucius...like you said. Watch was you say.  
  
Draco said "Avada Kedavra" and Hermione said "Lightenairium Electricus".  
  
A massive lightening bolt came down from the dark clouds with a green light spiralling around it.  
  
" I will be bac-"  
  
Before Lucius could say his last words, the lightening bolt hit him. He was totally fried. His body turned to ashes. Everyone stopped fighting. They all turned to Hermione and Draco. One death eater got furious and said "Crucio". It hit Hermione. Hermione fell to the floor. As did Draco. A surging pain went through Hermione's body. Draco could feel the same thing, but not as much pain.  
  
Harry had been hit quite a few times but said "Avada Kedavra" and pointed his wand at the deatheater. Harry fell to the floor, as he was so tired. Ron and Ginny ran to him, picked him up and ran to Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore muttered a spell and petrified all the deatheaters.  
  
Hermione, Draco and Harry were immediately sent to the hospital wing.  
  
It was done. It was actually over. The light side won the last battle. 


	25. One last chapterhehehe

Hey! Sorry everywun but I won't be updating today! I'm kind of busy since I have to go to this orientation/ bbq for my highskool =S! But I can tell you that there should be atleast one last chapter to this fan fic. I'm sorry to say it'll end...  
  
BUT!  
  
There will be a sequel! Heheheehe! I enjoyed all your reviews, and I'm glad most of you enjoyed my story! And so since I have a lot of ideas in my head. I've decided to make a sequel to "Compassion from a Malfoy"!!! I hope you all will enjoy that one too. But it won't be updated frequently I think. But who knows how my homework load will be in highskool! Lol! Well n e who! Looking forward to your reviews!!!!!! 


	26. The LAST chapter

Hermione, Draco, and Harry now laid in the hospital wing unconscious, while friends and professors stood before them awaiting the moment that they should come too.  
  
"The war is finally over." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes it is. But what will happen next? These things don't last long." Minerva looked at Dumbledore with eyes that shimmered with tears.  
  
"Do not worry about what is to happen in the future. But do not dwell on the past. Cherish the present, as it was a gift given to all of us." Dumbledore smiled at Minerva. She smiled back weakly.  
  
Hermione, Draco and Harry began to awake slowly. They're eyes slowly opened, and they woke up to see their dear friends, and Professors.  
  
"THEY'RE WAKING UP!!!!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Hermione slowly came too. Once she figured that she was in the hospital wing she looked over to her sides and found Draco and Harry sitting upwards looking at everyone with sleepy looks. Hermione sat up to and asked what had happened.  
  
"Well right after you killed Lucius, all fell silent until a deatheater hit Hermione with the "crucio" curse. Harry had then killed the deatheater, but it took out a lot of energy from him. So he fainted. And now you're here." Ron said.  
  
"Where's Goyle!" Draco demanded. He just remembered that Goyle had saved his life.  
  
"Do not fear Mr Malfoy. Look over to your side." Minerva said and pointed to his left side.  
  
Draco turned his head to see Goyle.  
  
"GOYLE! You're okay!" Draco cried out.  
  
" Draco please not so loud. I'm sleepy." Goyle fell asleep after.  
  
"Just like Goyle to go and do something to break the moment." Everyone in the room giggled.  
  
"Now then. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mr Potter drink this up." The three of them drank the concoction just before Draco and Harry said.  
  
"Not again." They all giggled again.  
  
"Well then. It's late, and you all are graduating tomorrow. Go on and get some sleep, if you like you can spend the night at the heads common room if they allow it." Lavender and Pavarti (who were also there) began to sob at the thought of graduating. Hermione smiled at everyone and said.  
  
"Yeah! You guys want to spend the night at our common room? Draco and I would love to have you guys there with us." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Hermione..do they have to stay with us?' Draco pleaded mentally.  
  
'C'mon! They're our friends, and this IS our last night. Please'  
  
Hermione turned to face Draco and did the puppy dog face.  
  
'Oh all right.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Draco...she did the face." Harry said and laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm a sucker. So you guys want to spend the night at our common room?" Draco asked.  
  
They all screamed yes.  
  
"All right then, I suppose you can just magic your things into their common room, and magic a bed." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes. You are free to go." Poppy said cheerfully.  
  
They all got up and left the hospital wing. But before Draco left he went up to the Professors.  
  
" Um...I don't know how to say this but. Thanks for everything. But what'll happen to my mother and I? And.well Hermione." Draco looked a bit sad.  
  
"Don't worry. You're mother will be in good care with you around. As for Hermione. She has yet to decide what to do." Dumbledore smiled and winked at Draco. Then from out of no where. Draco got an idea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lavender, Pavarti, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Harry, and Hermione were now already in the common room. Beds were already magiced, and everyone magiced their things. They were all in their pj's and talking about the battle, when Draco stepped in.  
  
" Hey Draco! Nice of you to join us!" Hermione said while running to him to give him a hug. Draco was now holding Hermione.  
  
"Hey." Draco said. He turned to look at Hermione and asked.  
  
"Ummm. Hermione. Where do you plan on going after graduation?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she didn't think of what she was going to do after graduation.  
  
"Oh. Well. I don't know." Hermione looked away from Draco and down to the floor.  
  
"Um..Hermione. I was wondering. If you would like...to um. Stay with my mother and I? Well until you can get your own place and stuff." Draco blushed furiously.  
  
Everyone looked at them and they were all grinning madly. Hermione looked back at Draco. Their eyes met.  
  
"I'd love to." Hermione whispered. Draco then pulled her into a deep kiss. He didn't care if anyone else was there. The kiss was pretty long, and they both broke apart when Harry began to whistle.  
  
Draco looked at them and smirked while Hermione looked at them and childishly stuck out her tongue. They walked towards their friends and sat on a bed that Hermione and enchanted for them both.  
  
"Now, now Hermione. That isn't very lady like of you now is it?" Ron shook his finger at her. He laughed after.  
  
" HA HA HA!" Hermione laughed sarcastically. A knock came to the door. They all wondered who it was. Draco went to answer the door and it reveal 2 house elves carrying trays of food with a not attached to it.  
  
The note said.  
  
I suppose you all could use some well deserving food after fighting in the battle. Enjoy.  
  
From,  
  
Professor Snape  
  
Draco read it aloud.  
  
"Wow. He actually thought of us." Lavender said.  
  
"You don't suppose it's been tampered with?" Neville said hesitantly. The house elves placed the trays on the coffee table. They all began to eat. They spoke all night about the battle, and all the special moments they had throughout the years. Occasionally Lavender, Pavarti, and Hermione would begin to cry at the thought of graduating. But then they would be consoled by the guys. Next thing they knew was that the food was done, and they were all fast asleep dreaming dreams of happiness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning. They all awoke at around the same time which was around 9 am.  
  
"Well then. I suppose we should return to our own dormitories and pack our things, and get ready for the celebration." Lavender said sadly.  
  
"Yea I guess we should." Harry said.  
  
"We'll see you at Graduation." Neville said.  
  
The Gryffindors slowly left the heads common room.  
  
Hermione hugged Draco, and Draco hugged her back.  
  
"I'm going to miss them so much!" Hermione began to cry.  
  
" Don't worry Hermione. You can always see them whenever you would like. Now we too should begin packing. I'm glad you accepted to stay with me until you can get settled." Draco looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Me too." Hermione smiled and looked up and gave him a peck on the lips and headed to her dormitory. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Sorry everyone but I don't know how the graduations go in the wizarding world. So I'm just going to make it as how my graduation was. But just without the boring details.)  
  
Hermione had finished packing her things at around 12 pm. After she had packed all her things she got prepared for Graduation. She took a nice hot bath, which lasted around an hour. She did a drying spell on herself and just wrapped the towel around herself. She began to apply her make up which was very little. Usually just some eyeliner, lipstick, and blush. Then she brushed her teeth. And decided to work on her hair next. She put her hair into a half pony tail with strands of hair coming out in the front. While she was doing this, Draco entered the bathroom.  
  
"Well, well, well. How nice it is to see you in this. Do you plan on going out like this?" Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Actually, now that you think of it. It wouldn't be a bad idea." Hermione smiled and turned her head to the should where Draco was. She kissed him softly.  
  
" I've got to go prepare. As you should too." Hermione smiled and left to her room.  
  
Draco just stood there and smirked. After a few moments he took a quick hot shower.  
  
After he was done he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He did a quick drying spell and looked himself in the mirror. This time he felt that he should just leave his hair the way it was. He dabbed on some cologne, brushed his teeth and left to his room to get ready.  
  
He decided to just wear a pair of black jeans, and a dark green muscle shirt. It didn't really matter to him since he was going to wear a graduation robe over it anyhow. He had already packed his things' early and took one last look at his room. He sighed, and left his room.  
  
He looked down at the couches to see if Hermione was still there. No sign of her. But he noticed that there wasn't a huge mess from before.  
  
"I guess the house elves have cleaned it." Draco sat down on one of the couches and awaited Hermione. He was looking around at the common room and noticed a note on the coffee table.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dobby will miss master, and mistress very much. This is for master, and mistress as thanks.  
Dobby.  
  
Draco saw a box which was wrapped in green wrapping paper. He opened it up and revealed two cups.  
  
"Cups?" Draco thought aloud. Then he looked at the card once more. Some writing appeared at the bottom of it.  
  
The note:  
  
If master and miss don't remember. Dobby remembers how master and miss became friends. Cups. The drinks.  
  
(end of note)  
  
"Dobby has done so much for us. And I can't believe he remembered how we first fell for each other. I have an idea." Draco got out his wand and magiced a gift. He muttered a spell to bring it to Dobby. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dobby was sitting in the kitchens when something popped up in front of him.  
  
" What's this? A present for Dobby?"  
  
Dobby quickly opened the card.  
  
The card..  
  
Thanks Dobby for everything. Thanks for reminding us on how we both first really began to like each other. We hope you like the present. We hope to see you again in life.  
  
From  
  
Draco and Hermione  
  
End of card..  
  
Dobby began to cry out of happiness. Then he rummaged through the present. He lifted a soft piece of cloth. Then noticed it was a sweater.  
  
" Dobby's own sweater!"  
  
The other elves began to whisper and envy how dobby got a sweater. But they were all happy for him none the less. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione was in her room deciding what she should wear. After about 10minutes she finally decided that she'd wear a pair of blue flare jeans, with a white blouse. After fixing herself up. She stopped and looked at her room. She had her trunk in hand. She looked her room over once more, then sighed. She sure was going to miss this place. She began to sob lightly for awhile.  
  
When she recollected herself she exited her room. She saw Draco sitting on the couch with some cups.  
  
" Hey Draco." Hermione smiled. (She had water proof make-up)  
  
"Hey 'Mione. We got a gift from Dobby. Cups. Can you believe he remembered how we first fell for each other." Draco smiled at her. Hermione sat down next to him, and he handed her, her cup.  
  
" Oh Dobby is so kind." Hermione said. She was now in Draco's arms.  
  
"As thanks I sent him a sweater."  
  
"What a good idea you had."  
  
"Yea." Hermione looked up at Draco and they kissed. When they broke the kiss, they looked at their common room.  
  
" Well you'll meet my mother for the first time. I owled her earlier this morning. And she said that she was excited to meet you."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't a burden?"  
  
"No of course not! It's not like I have anything else better to do over the summer." He laughed.  
  
" I can't wait to see your mother."  
  
"Neither can I. I guess we should go to the Great Hall for our Graduation. I mean we are the heads."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
They got up and left their common room. They left their trunks in their common room so it would be easier for them to pick it up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They walked to the Great Hall together hand in hand. But they stopped by Mc Gonagals office to put on their robes.  
  
Once they were their, they both took their seats on the platform as head boy, and girl. The Great Hall was decorated with the colours of each house. They all blended together beautifully. The eating tables were magiced away. And many chairs were placed in rows for the graduating students, and parents to sit on. As the ceremony went on, pictures were being taken, and sobbing was heard. Finally it was done. They finally graduated. After 7 years, they were finished.  
  
Everyone made their way outside. More pictures were being taken. Friends were gathered together and they all cried, and laughed together. Promises were made, and memories were recalled. Hermione was gathered with Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Pavarti and Ginny even though she wasn't graduating.  
  
All the girls' cried, and the whole lot of them hugged each other. They all made promises to meet like they did last night every month.  
  
All the couples hugged each other and cried. Harry and Ginny. Draco and Hermione. Ron and Neville were a couple as of earlier that morning. And well even though Lavender and Pavarti didn't have boyfriends, atleast they had each other. They were the bestest of friends and they would remain like that until they die.  
  
They all hugged each other once more, and said their good byes. Harry was staying with Ron now. And Pavarti was staying with Lavender for the summer. And as for Hermione. Hermione was walking with Draco to finally meet Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
Hermione was looking back at all the people she passed with her tear streaked face until they came to a stop.  
  
" Hermione. Meet my mother. Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears and looked up slowly at the person who stood in front of her.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione smiled.  
  
Narcissa was a tall thin lady, with blond platinum hair, that reached down to her elbow. She was really beautiful. She didn't look as if she was older than 35.  
  
They all smiled at each other. Draco acciod, his and Hermione's trunks' and were now in awaiting to be picked up by a horseless carriage. Draco and Hermione took one last look at Hogwarts and their friends. They both smiled and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry you two. I bet you will come back some day. Hermione, I have things' to tell you that would appeal to you very much." Narcissa smiled. A horseless carriage stopped in front of them. Draco helped his mother in, and then Hermione.  
  
Hermione had a puzzled look. She wondered what Narcissa was talking about.  
  
Well there ends their days at Hogwarts. But now opens their lives to the world. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Well I've finished my story. And I'll be writing the sequel whenever I don't have homework. And that'll probably be late at night around 11 pm at night.  
  
I believe that many of you are curious as to what the next story is called. Well I think I'll call it.  
  
"New Beginnings"  
  
I hope you all will enjoy it. I think I'll post the first chapter next weekend. Email me at  
  
sugarbaby171717@hotmail.com  
  
if you have any questions as to the sequel. 


End file.
